Mighty Duck Not Done Yet
by J Chan Blue
Summary: A message from one of Duke's old acquaintances send the team into a new chapter in there fight ageist Dragaunus... Who is she? And why does Duke Defend her so? Rated M for Language and sexual content. Future Crossovers
1. Chapter 1 An Old Friend and a New Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

"Ok Tony how can I help?" Duke asked walking in to the Drake one's area.  
"Duke… I'm working on this new system for Drake one and need someone to watch the screen for me." Tonya said.  
"Ha Nosedive could even do that!" Duke joked then sat in-front of Drake one.  
"Yeah!" Tonya Laughed as she started her work. Tonya was under Drake one almost 10 minutes when a box popped up in the corner and all it said was hello.  
"Tony?" Duke called.  
"Yah Duke?" Tonya replied.  
"There's a box on Drake one that just popped up!" Duke told her.  
"An Error box?" Tonya asked.  
"No just a box that says hello..." Duke told her.  
"What?" Tonya yelled then after a couple bangs and other nose's she appeared from under Drake 1.  
"Is any one there?" The box added.  
"Looks like a messenger box." Duke said.  
"There are no messengers on Drake one I checked before I started working!" Tonya said as she looks at the screen.  
"Well what should we do Tonya…What if it's a hacker working for Dragaunus?" Duke asked.  
"It have to be a purity good one to get in to Drake one." Tonya remarked.  
"Thank you! And I do not work For Dragaunus! I was bored and this was the most sophisticated security system I could find… oh yah I went ahead and got into your inner security cameras since no one was answering and I wanted to see if there really was no one there….I'm sorry if I scared you. " The box flashed.  
"WHAT!" Tonya yelled in shock.  
"How do we know you don't work for Dragaunus?" Duke asked.  
"Still hate typing I see " The box flashed leaving Duke looking confused.  
"Uahh He has a point how do we know?" Tonya asked.  
"O-o hummm May be if we do introductions first that may help right Duke " The box flashed.  
"How?" Duke asked.  
"How do I know you but not your friend…I'm not allowed much outside contact and well my comps all I've ever had…" The box said.  
"Well I'm Tonya, Tanya Gertrude Vanderflock." Tonya decided to say  
"Nice to Meat you Tonya… I am known as Duchess, … " The box said.  
"Duch?" Duke said shocked.  
"THEE ?" Tonya asked in shock herself.  
"YEP it's me " The box said.  
"No wonder you got thou Drake one's security...you're the most nitrous hacker on Puckworld." Tonya said. The doors to the room open and the rest of the team starts to head in and see a shocked Duke and Tonya.  
"What's up dude I've never seen you look shocked." Nosedive said walking over to Duke.  
"Duch…" Was all Duke said.  
"Did he just say Duch?" Mallory asked.  
"Yah I think so?" Nosedive said.  
"O-o well at less I know Duke hasn't forgot me ha-ha OH MY GOSH IS THAT MAL?" The box flashed and Tonya nodded.  
"OK WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mallory and Wild Wing asked at the same time.  
"Duch…" Duke said again.  
"The Duke stir is like out of it." Nosedive said.  
"Tonya?" Wild Wing asked.  
"Thee is on Earth and more importantly has hacked into Drake one." Tonya said.  
"Duch is on Earth?" Mallory said and Duke nodes in response.  
"Hello Mal!" The box flashes and Mallory sees it on Drake one.  
"I'm not typing!" Mal said.  
"No need I'm in the security system for this room so I can see all of you and hear you," The box flashed and Wild Wing looked on confused.  
"Tonya isn't a hacker bad?" Nosedive asked.  
"Cute Kid, but this was actually a challenge for me so I highly dough that anyone else could get in here." The box flashed.  
"I'm not a kid!" Nosedive yelled and Mal laughed.  
"So Duke, Mal are you going to introduce me or what?" The box flashed.  
"Yeah yeah…The kid's Nosedive Flashblade thou most of the time we just call him Dive, the one in the mask is the leader of this team Wild Wing Flashblade, yes they are brothers, and the tall one in Check "Grin" Hardwing we just call him Grin." Duke said as he pointed to each person and Grin bowed when he was introduced.  
"So you're not leader eah." The box flashed.  
"No and Wings a great leader." Duke said.  
"Thanks Duke." Wing said.  
" GTG Fathers coming and I need to hide. Bye." The box flashed.  
"Father?" Dive said confused, "Thought you said she was on Earth?" Dive continued.  
"She is…" Mal said in a worried voice.  
"Her Father doesn't even know she exists. Her mother was raped by her father and held captive. When he found out she was pregnant he beat her trying to make her miscarry." Duke said his voice starting to shake.  
"But she didn't she had the baby, it was per-matcher, but alive. The birth was too much for her and she died the night her daughter was born." Mal finished the story.  
"How do you know this?" Wing asked.  
"We meet her once during the occupation and she told us." Duke said.  
"She went back to help us, to help the resistance." Mal added.  
"What went back where?" Dive had to ask.  
"She went back to her father's." Grin said.  
"Hun?" Dive was still confused.  
"Her father is a Saurian." Wing said.  
"What!" Dive said.  
"Not just any Saurian Wing…Dragaunus." Duke said regaining his composer.  
"AND YOU SAY WE CAN TRUST HER!" Dive yells.  
"Yes we can!" both Duke and Mal replied.  
"Dive! If Mal and Duke trust her then we can give her a chance." Wing said. Seconds later Drake one's alarm went off.  
"We got activity at the old ghost town just out of the city." Tonya said. Like that the Ducks where off and launching the Arrow wing. When they got there everything looked quiet.  
"I don't like this it's too quiet." Mal said and everyone nodded in agreement. Then out of nowhere they hear a scream and start to run toward it.  
"Get back here you TWO!" Dragaunus's voice yelling as they ran.  
"Come on Siege move that tail." A female voice yelled.  
"Dragaunus…" Wing yelled as he seen Dragaunus.  
"Ducks!" Dragaunus growled and ducked as a fire ball flew at him.  
"I will make you pay for that Duck." Dragaunus yells in the direction of the fire ball. "Chameleon, Wraith take care of the Ducks wail I deal with the stowaway." Dragaunus ordered.  
"Yes my Lord!" They both reply as they attack the Ducks and Dragaunus turns back to his first targets. The ducks hold their own even ageist the drones the two Saurians' keep coming up with.  
"I've been waiting too long for this." Wraith growled as he got Tonya away from every one and was about to crisp a size her when Siege jumped in-front of her and was defending her.  
"Siege?" Tonya said confuse.  
"Tonya!!" Wing yelled as Siege jumped and was just as shocked to see him protecting her as she was.  
"Wild Wing! SHILD" A female voice yelled making Wing turn around to see a drone's blade coming right at him and clanging of some invisible wall. "You are no good to your team if you let yourself get distracted and killed." The voice sculled as a female gray duck with black hair no more than Nosedives age landed next to him and then ran off.  
"Stop running Duck!" Dragaunus yelled running thou the drones.  
"I don't think so old man." She yelled back at him.  
"DUCH…" Duke yelled as the female ran right in-front of one of Wraith's Fire balls that he was throwing at Duke who had worked his way to Tonya and Siege. She crashed hard to the ground and Siege took no time in picking her up and running. Duke grabbed Tonya and started running for the arrow wing. "Wing let's get out of here!" Duke yelled.  
"Good Idea Duke! What do you think I'm trying to do!" Wing yelled.  
"Any one call for a pick up?" Dive's voice came from above as he throws ropes down from an already air born Arrow Wing.  
"For once the Boy Thinks" Siege says grabbing a rope and heading up Duke right behind him.  
"Siege!!" Dive yelled grabbing his blaster.  
"Wooh Wooh Kid it ok he saved Tony's Tail and Duchess's too." Duke said jumping in between Dive and Siege. Wild Wing, Mallory, and Grin finally got aboard.  
"Dive get us out of here will figure it all out once we are out of safety." Wing said.  
"Fine, But I don't like it bro." Dive said as he jumped back into the pilot set and headed back to the pond. As Dive flew, as Tonya looked at Duchess's wounds.


	2. CH2 Uncle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

"How is she?" Siege asked Tonya in a worried tone.  
"I'll know better when I get her back to the Infirmary. Thou I've never worked on a half breed before." Tonya said.  
"She takes after her mother so she is like any other Duck…unless she gets mad….So I know she's in good hands…" Siege said sounding more like a worried parent then an evil Saurian.  
"It will be ok Siege, Tony's good at injuries." Mal said.  
"I am sorry for the way I treated you before now. I was protecting us the only way I knew how. I had gotten her out once but she said that the resistance would need our help to defeat Dragaunus so she was coming back. So I had to be one of Dragaunus's best and closet guards to keep track of him and keep him from her, but it looks like I failed." Siege said watching Tonya work on Duchess.  
"You did what you had to in order to protect her." Duke said.  
"Why?" Dive asked as he landed the Arrow Wing.  
"Dive!" Mal yelled.  
"Mal it is a good question do not sculled the boy. I do not expect you all to trust me but I never liked the whole evasion Idea. Just being out of limbo was good for me. I wanted to go back to the Saurian home world. But I am not one of royal blood so I had no voice in the matter. Lord Dragaunus and I were in the first vessel that escaped limbo years before the evasion. He started by taking over a family ran orphanage so he could study Puckworld from a distance. He made the one of the two adults run it with Chameleon. He torched and killed the female of the two adults and kept their teen age daughter alive and for himself. She was a fighter and a lovely woman," Siege looks down sadly, "Her only request was for her child to be named Duchess… and for it to survive. The less I could do for all Dragaunus was doing and going to do was do my best to complete that request." Siege said not taking his eyes off Duchess, as they moved her to the infirmary.  
"Wooh" Dive said.  
"You said it bro." Wing replied.  
"Ok well I think you all need to get out. She need to rest now." Tonya said as she pushed the team, and Siege out.  
"I will call you if anything happens." Tonya told Siege.  
"Tonya please leave this in there for her." Siege asked Tonya giving her a laptop bag then turned to everyone else, "Ok who's the Saurian sitter?" Siege asked and everyone looks at him in shock. "I told you I'm not expecting you to trust me, especially after what I have done to you whale working for Dragaunus. So the only thing that makes since is for you to have someone watch me." Siege said comely.  
"Ok, Grin why don't you take the first shift." Wing said.  
"As you wish." Grin said and Siege fallowed.  
"You are the Zen person right?" Siege asked.  
"Yes I fallow the ways of Zen." Grin replied.  
"I have been learning in privet and wondering if you would teach me?" Siege asked.  
"One should not turn away one who wishes to learn." Grin said.  
"Thanks." Siege said fallowing Grin into his meditation area.  
Meanwhile  
Duchess stirred opening her eyes and looking up at the sealing. She hurt all over and thought a moment before remembering the fire ball that hit her. "Unnn" She groaned which drew Tonya's attention.  
"You have awakened that is good." Tonya said.  
"Eah but I know what would be better. HEAL" Duchess said and her hands glowed white and then the glow flowed thou her. "That's better!" She replied being completely healed.  
"How? No one can heal that fast." Tonya said.  
"It's magic Tony." Duke said as she walked in.  
"Thought I told you and the rest of the team to stay out." Tonya sculled.  
"You did but I thought Duch might want some cloths to ware, so I brought some of Dive's." Duke said with a grin.  
"Something's never change." Duchess giggled as she took the cloths from Duke insuring that the sheet she had didn't slip. She took only a few minutes to get dress. "Thank you for taking care of me." Duchess said to Tonya.  
"You are welcome, and Duke can show you around." Tonya said.  
"Sure." Duke said and leads Duchess from the infirmary after she grabs her laptop bag.  
"Thanks Duke. I know it's going to take time for your friends to really trust me. I'm just glad you and Mal are here." Duchess said.  
"I'm sure they'll love yah once they get to no yah." Duke said.  
"I hope so." Duchess said looking down.  
"So what you wanna do first Kid?" Duke asks.  
"Uncle I thought I asked you not to call me that!" Duchess whined.  
"UNCLE?" Dive yelled hanging out of his room.  
"Utoh sorry." Duchess said looking down.  
"Dive shut up! It's ok Duch neither of us knew Dive had his door open." Duke said.  
"Uncle!" Dive laughed.  
"Dive why don't you take Duchess to the mall." Duke suggests.  
"Why me you're her Uncle." Dive mocked.  
"Dive mall now!" Duke said sharply handing him some cash.  
"Mall…Mall…What's a mall?" Duchess said grabbing on to Dive's arm.  
"It's a bunch of stores put together…weight a sec is that my shirt and MY pants?" Dive asked noticing what she was wearing.  
"Eahh it was the only thing that would fit her and if you want them back I suggest you take the cash I gave you and take her shopping." Duke said with a smirk.  
"Shopping…Shopping…Shopping…" Duchess said as she jumped up and down.  
"FINE! You owe me for this!" Dive said taking the doe clinging to his arm out of the pond.  
"So Nosedive found out?" Mal asked coming around the corner.  
"Yah but I think I'll weight to tell everyone how old she really is." Duke said.  
"Yeah thou if you didn't know that fact you wouldn't think she even have any Saurian in her." Mal said.  
"Yeah. Thou mentally she is equivalent to a 16 year old Duck but every now and then she acts her age." Duke laughs.


	3. The mall and Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

Dive and Duchess Get to the mall and Dive take her state into the comic book store.  
"Thrash, Mookie!" Dive yells as he goes in.  
"Dive!" They yell back.  
"Who's that with you?" Trash asks looking at Duchess clung to Dive's arm.  
"It's Duke's Niece." Dive said.  
"I didn't know Duke had a niece or that she was on earth." Mookie said.  
"Nether did I." Dive grumbled.  
"My name's Duchess Destiny L'Orange!" Duchess introduces herself.  
"Nice to meat you Duchess. Hay Dive isn't that your shirt." Thrash pointed out.  
"Yeah Duke decided to let her borrow it till she could get her own cloths." Dive said.  
"I'll take her for you Dive." Mookie said.  
"Would you! Oh no I can't if Dragaunus sees her out there then I'd be putting you in danger." Dive said.  
"I'll go with your friend Dive just give me a moment." Duchess said looking outside at all the humans walking by. Then her body starts to glow a bright gold till it was blinding then when it faded there was no doe in the store but a beautiful young lady in Dive's cloths setting where Duchess was.  
"What the?" Dive said.  
"It is a spell. The duck form is my normal form but I can use magic to look like anything I know." Duchess said in the same sweet voice.  
"Grate now I can take her shopping for you and you don't have to worry." Mookie said and Nosedive nodded as he handed Mookie the cash that Duke gave him.  
Four hours Latter  
Duke and Siege walk into the comic book store. Siege had went shopping with Duke and got himself a trench and big rimed hat to hide who he was so Dive didn't notice them when they walked in. "Dive?" Duke said just trying to get his attention.  
"Nosedive!" Siege yelled and Dive froze and slowly turned and saw Duke and the big figure next to him who he knew was Siege.  
"Duke, Siege what are you doing here?" Dive asked.  
"Where's Duchess?" Siege asked.  
"She and Mookie went shopping." Thrash said.  
"WHAT?" both Siege and Duke yelled.  
"Yeah she cast some spell to look human and they went shopping." Dive said and right there the bell on the door rang as Duchess and Mookie walked in fallowed bye two Earth boys loaded up with bags and boxes.  
"Thank you oh so much you can leave them here our ride will pick us up here." Mookie smiled.  
"You two are so welcome bye." One of the boys said before they left.  
"Earth boys are just like any other." Duchess giggled, she was in a black trench coat with what looked like a dress under it.  
"Where have you two been?" Duke asked.  
"Shopping!" Duchess smiled and thou a bag at Dive. "Here's your cloths back." She said as they hit him. "OH Thank you Mookie for taking me shopping, we'll have to do it again sometime." Duchess Thanked Mookie.  
"It was grate and we'll have to." Mookie said.  
"Well let's get back." Siege said.  
"Ok…" Duchess said as Duke grabs some boxes.  
"Here make yourself useful." Siege said as he gave some boxes to Dive. "Here Princess let me take that." Siege said as he took the last of the items.  
"Bye Mookie! Bye Trash!" Duchess waved as she skipped back to the Pond in her Duck form with the guys fallowing behind her. They get back to the Pond as Mal and Tonya where arriving form shopping them self and look on in shock.  
"Mal door please!" Duke said, struggling with his load a little, braking Mallory from her shock and she opens the door to the pond.  
"How? How'd you get them to carry it all?" Mal had to ask Duchess as she past.  
"Easy Duke and Siege always will carry my stuff and Siege made Nosedive." Duchess smiled. Duke had everything put in his room manly because it was closer.  
"Duke I don't think she should stay with you?" Tonya said as she saw them putting the items in Dukes room.  
"Tony can I go to Drake one?" Duchess asked.  
"Sure I'll take you there." Tonya said tidally forgetting what she had just asked. They all fallowed. Wing and Grin where in the kitchen by Drake one when everyone entered.  
"Duke Everyone's here!" Duchess said happily then ran to the middle of the room. "What do you think?" Duchess asked spinning around to show off her outfit.  
"It looks great." Wing said and Grin nodded in agreement.  
"Hay Wing?" Duke said walking over to Wild Wing.  
"Yah Duke what's on your mind?" Wing replied.  
"I wanna tell you something." Duke said knowing that it would get everyone else lessoning in.  
"Do we need to go somewhere?" Wing asked.  
"No I don't mind if everyone knows." Duke said sounding a little sad.  
"Duke?" Duchess looks over.  
"Go ahead Duke." Wing said.  
"It's ok Duch. Wing I wanted to tell you that my parents use to run an orphanage and thou me and my brothers left I had a baby sister still at home." Duke said getting a little chocked up.  
"Ok Duke it's ok we all lost family in the evasion." Wing said trying to comfort him. Wing had never seen Duke like this.  
"No Wing what I'm trying to say is that…" Duke was getting really chocked up.  
"Duke?" Wing said he was really getting worried about Duke.  
"Duke?" Duchess said coming up and hugging Duke and he took her up in his arms.  
"You look like your mother you know…" Duke said low.  
"Oh Duke!" Mal said lowly she hadn't seen Duke like this since they found Destiny's body when they were in the camp. Everyone was quiet for a few moments respecting Duke's emotions and they purity much figured out what he was trying to say.  
"I'm sorry Uncle Duke!" Duchess said lowly.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for little one." Duke said looking into her eyes. "You're wearing contacts?" Duke asked.  
"Yes I got them colored so my eyes could look more like mommies." She said looking at him.  
"You don't need to do that you have beautifully eyes, you have your grandma's eyes." Duke said.  
"Ok Uncle Duke." Duchess said right before falling to sleep in his arms.  
"She must have been whipped from all the magic she used." Siege said low.  
"Yeah." Duke said looking down at Duchess.  
"I hope the game dose not wake her?" Dive said in a low voce.  
"The game!" Wing said jumping up then getting shushed.


	4. Chapter 4 What was lost now found

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

"I will take the Princess and be on the couch. I swear I will not do anything but stay here with her." Siege said.  
"Ok Siege." Duke said and let Siege take her. Siege went and sat on the coach with her.  
"Go play your hockey she'll be fine." Siege said.  
"Ok…" Wing said a little scared to live Siege down by himself.  
"Thou all space and all dimensions…." Duchess mumbled.  
"Shush it's ok save your strength you can cast that latter." Siege told her.  
"What is it Siege?" Duke asked.  
"She fells the emptiness in everyone and so she is sleep casting." Siege told Duke, "Now go to your game I can hear the elevator coming." He continued.  
"Boobies come on your not even dressed…the game starts in 5 minutes." Phil came in yelling.  
"SHUSH!" All the Ducks shushed Phil.  
"We're coming" Dive said as he walked Phil to the elevator. Mal pulled Wing along and Grin came in behind them. Tonya grabbed Duke and got him in the elevator and they went up to the game.  
"…open the portal to Limbo in this place!" Duchess mumbled after the elevator had gone up. Out fell a beaten and battered tan duck and the portal closed. "Heal!" Duchess mumbled and then her hand touched the Duck and he was healed.  
"Siege!" He growled.  
"Shush! The one who opened the portal and healed you is asleep. She wanted to make Duke and his friends fell better. So please just rest on that chair and weight for your friend's hockey game to finish then they will come down. I am not your enemy thou I do not except you to trust me. But you and I know you are in no heath to try and face me so you might as well give me a chance at less for one hour." Siege said lowly.  
"If you move…" The Duck said as he took a set as Siege turned the TV on and turned the volume off, subtitles on but put it on the game. Right at the end of the 3erd quarter someone dose a foul on Mal and Wing gets upset and ends up in the penalty box. The subtitles said if the Ducks didn't get have another player they'll forfeit.  
"Go to your friends they need you. Go to them, I'm not going anywhere." Siege said and pointed to the Doe asleep in his arms.  
"Oh Fine!" The duck said and headed to where Siege pointed.  
"Take the elevator I think there's an extra suite up there with your name on it as a memory to you." Siege said and watched the duck leave.  
"THE DUCK'S TIME OUT IS ABOUT TO RUN OUT! THEY NEED ANOTHERE PLAYER AND FAST!" The announcer said. "WHATS THIS ANOTHER PERSON IN A DUCKS UNIFORM IS COMING ONTO THE ICE. WHO IS THIS?" The announcer said in shock as the light tan duck in full gear so you could not see who it was.  
"Siege?" Duke asked as the player skated up, but the player shock his head no.  
"Hay we got a player that's all that matters as long as we keep them at bay till Wing gets out we'll be good." Dive said and the new player nodded in agreement smiling under his mask. They did good even got some points with Wing in the box and when he got out he skated right up to the new player.  
"How?" Wing asked and the new player put a finger to his mask to tell Wing quiet then he went to the bench. The rest of the game went quickly and the Ducks won.  
"Man that was great!" Dive said as they entered the locker room.  
"Boobies where have you been hiding this new player?" Phil came in asking.  
"He just got here." Wing said.  
"Eah I'll see you all down stairs." Duke said as he walked in the elevator.  
"What's up with him?" Phil asked.  
"The girl you almost woke Phil is his niece. Her mother died giving birth to her." Mal defended Duke which got looks from everyone but Grin.  
"Any way who's the new player?" Phil asked again.  
"YAH who are you?" Dive asked and the new player started to laugh a familiar and worm laugh.  
"Thank you Dive it has been to long science I have had a good laugh." The player laughed.  
"Canard!!" The hole team, that was there yelled and hugged him as he laughed.  
"Your friend you lost to dimensional limbo?" Phil asked.  
"The one and only." Canard laughed.  
"How?" Wing had to ask.  
"Well I was at rec., Limbo is more like a prison then anything, and anyway I was at rec. and was in a fight when all a sudden the ground seemed to come out from under me. The next thing I knew I was fine not evens a scratch with Siege in-front of me. He told me to be quiet that the one who saved and healed me was sleeping." Canard explained.

"Well let's get a shower I'll lone you some of my cloths and we'll chat." Wing said looking happier than he had in the past year. They went down stairs and found Siege on the couch and Duke, showered but hair all a mess, with Duchess still asleep in his arms crashed out in the chair.

"Oh my gosh…quick grab a camera!" Mal said seeing Duke with his hair not fixed. Dive wiped a camera out of hammer space and took a photo.

"We should take him to his room." Grin said.

"I'll help you Grin." Siege said standing up slowly. Then they took Duke and left.

"Looks like Grin-stirs the Saurian sitter tonight!" Dive mocked.

"Saurian sitter?" Canard asked.

"Well since they just got here today we really don't trust Siege at the moment so someone watches him you know like a baby sitter." Wing explained.


	5. Chapter 5 Mother?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

_This I one of my longer chapters..._

* * *

Dragaunus we quite all the next day which gave time for the team to talk to Canard. Siege was around but stayed quiet and had a smile on his face as he watches the Ducks. Tonya had rigged Drake one to monitor Duke's room like a baby monitor so Duke wouldn't have to worry about the sleeping Duchess.  
"I'm so glad your back safe Canard." Wing kept saying.  
"You've done a great job Wing, I think you make a great leader…thou I knew you would." Canard smiled and loved being back among friends. Nosedive and Grin slid out at some point and went and got welcome home party supplies. Mookie and Trash closed up shop and helped Dive and Grin sneak the supplies back in. The rest of the team, except Siege, had moved up to the ice for a bit, Canard wanted to stretch his lags. It was perfect timing for them to get in and set up the common room for the party and of coerce wheal everyone was upstairs Phil stopped by which gave them a little more time.  
"Wing…" Dive called on the communicator.  
"Yah Dive." Wing answered his little brother.  
"We're ready bro." Dive said trying not to laugh.  
"OK Phil I think Canards had enough. Let's go back down stairs." Wing said saving his friend rapping his arm around him as they headed for the elevator.  
"Let's." Canard chucked.  
"Eah he's a good guy, try's a little too hard sometimes." Duke said as he came up on the other side of Canard. Mallory and Tonya laughed fallowing the boys into the elevator.  
As the doors opened everyone yelled "Surprise!" and Canard stood in shock looking around then started to laugh.  
Later that day  
"How old is your niece?" Canard asked.  
"Siege I really don't know her birth day." Duke redirected the question.  
"Her mind is equivalent to any 16 year old duck, and she is as fully grown as any 16 year old…" Siege said.  
"What are you saying you mean she's not 16?" Dive asked.  
"No 16 years ago we were in Limbo, just coming up with the escape plan." Siege said.  
"I don't understand?" Canard said.  
"Dragaunus came to Puck-world sooner than anyone thinks." Siege said.  
"Wait you said that Dragaunus killed Deca L'Orange…" Duke said doing some mental math as Siege just nodded in response.  
"I'm almost 7…" Duchess said rubbing her eyes as she walked in.  
"WHAT?" All the Ducks said.  
"Good morning Princess!" Siege smiled.  
"Daddy Siege you know I don't like you calling me that." Duchess said half asleep as she crawled up into his arms.  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Siege asked and Duchess nodded as she fell back asleep.  
"She was still really asleep wasn't she?" Duke asked with a smile.  
"Yes but she was just awake to know we weren't in the Raptor and probably heard me." Siege said.  
"Seven, the Raptor, Dad?" Canard said in shock.  
"She always says that I razed her so I was the closest thing to a Dad she had and she didn't care who her father was. Her Father doesn't even know she exists. I do not expect any of you to trust me but I tell the truth when I say I never liked the whole evasion idea. Just being out of limbo was good for me. I wanted to go back to the Saurian home world. But I am not one of royal blood so I had no voice in the matter. Dragaunus and myself where in the first vessel that escaped limbo years before the evasion you know. He started by taking over a family ran orphanage so he could study Puckworld from a distance. He made the one of the two adults run it with Chameleon. He torched and killed the female of the two adults and kept their teen age daughter alive for himself, he raped her. She was a fighter and a lovely woman," Siege looks down sadly the ducks did not say anything thou they heard it before because they new Canard needed to hear it, "When Dragaunus found out she was pregnant he beat her trying to make her miscarry. But she didn't she had the baby, it was per-matcher but alive. The birth was too much for her, and her only request was for her child to be named Duchess… and for it to survive. The less I could do for all Dragaunus was doing and going to do was do my best to complete that request." Siege said not taking his eyes off Duchess. "I am sorry for the way I treated you before now. I was trying to protecting us the only way I knew how. I had gotten her out once but she said that the resistance would need our help to defeat Dragaunus so she was coming back. So I had to be one of Dragaunus's best and closet guards to keep track of him and keep him from her. So thou she does not look to be half Saurian, she ages like a Saurian. But please do not hate her because of who her father is. I can stand you hating me because I understand, but please do not hate her." Siege ended sadness in his gruff voice.  
"Duke was Duchess your man inside?" Canard asked.  
"Well they both where, Siege told Duch what Dragaunus was planning and she e-mail it to me." Duke admitted.  
"But the hacking was all Duchesses." Siege added.  
"Man she's like slept all day." Dive said looking at Duchess.  
"She used a lot of magic yesterday… don't worry as she gets older her ability to cast will grow so it won't wipe her out as much." Siege said.  
"You know quite a lot about magic." Wing remarked.  
"I have learned whale in Limbo that all Saurian's can cast some sort of magic Wing. There are only very few that can't." Canard said.  
"Really?" Dive said in shock.  
"Yes it true, but all female Saurians' can cast. It is only males that will be the ones that cannot cast." Siege clarified.  
"So Dragaunus can use magic?" Dive asked.  
"Dragaunus is one of the few that cannot cast…Most none royals can only cast one maybe two spells, Chameleon can change shape at a will, but you know that, well that's his magic ability, Wraith well you know he can cast Fire balls…" Siege said.  
"And you?" Mal asked before Dive.  
"Levitation…I can levitate things…helps when you're the resident mechanic/ fix it Saurian." Siege said.  
"So you where holding the Raptor together?" Tonya asked.  
"As little as I could without getting caught." Siege chuckled.  
"So you could build another gate way?" Wing asked.  
"Sorry to say no. I can fix almost anything but I can't build that. That was made by Lady Calescence Decoiy, She was a genus and she mixed magic and technology, she gave her life to make it work. She never expected her son to lead their people anywhere but home, like she wished, especially not back to what got are ancestor thrown in Limbo in the first place. " Siege said.  
"Son?" Dive said.  
"Dragaunus…is Lady Coalescences' son." Siege said.  
"I herd of your Lady Calescence when I was in Limbo." Canard said.  
"Yes Dragaunus left anyone that he did not think he could control behind." Siege said and looked at Duchess as she shifted.  
"So we are still stuck." Wing said.  
"For now, but don't fret I can repair the portal in the Raptor when Dragaunus is defeated." Siege said to encourage them.  
"Wait a sec you said that those without royal could not cast more than one or two spells but I know that Duchess has cast more than that." Dive exclaimed.  
"Silence!" Duchess grumbled waving her hand at Dive, and Siege chuckles.  
"Duke why don't you hold her for a bit." Siege said knowing Duke had been wanting to for some time but was afraid to wake her. Duke nodded and took Duchess from Siege. Duchess shifted into him easily. "Remember Nosedive I said Dragaunus is of royal so of course that means so Duchess." Siege said to Nosedive. Nosedive when to say duah but no sound came out, which scared him and he tried to yell something about it. "What was that Nosedive I can't hear you." Siege chuckled.  
"Oh that's nice." Mal smirked.  
"Peace and Quite." Canard chuckled.  
"How?" Wing asked for his brother how pointed as if to say what he said.  
"You woke Duchess by being to nosey so she cast a silent spell on you and went back to sleep. Don't worry when she gets up she'll take it off, She casted it on me a few times when I was asleep." Siege answered.  
"Really?" Grin said.  
"Yah she said I snore." Siege said with a shrug. Duchess growled and shifted which was to tell Siege not to be so loud. "Opus sorry Duchess." Siege said lowering his voice. "Oh Duke I'm not sure how but I'll find a way to replace you sheets." Siege said low.  
"Hun?" Duke said in confusion.  
"She has a tendency to destroy her bedding when she has her nightmares." Siege told Duke. Dive scrambled for a piece of paper and a pin so he could write something.  
'But is just a dream can't she change it?' Dive wrote and held it up so siege could see.  
"It is a dream in the scene of she is asleep but it depends on the dream if she can change it…." Siege said.  
"What do you mean Siege?" Mal asked.  
"Since her magic flows in her blood sometimes events get imprinted on that magic and generations to come will relive it in their dreams….but occasionally advents yet to happen will back print on the magic and the get a glimpse of things to come and those they can change….but they don't remember them when they wake up like the ones from the past…at less not till they start reliving it….then they remember and so can change it make it end different….I have yet to see her get future ones…." Siege said looking at Duchess.  
"How do you know?" Canard had to ask.  
"I can tell in her body language as she walks…and the way the magic lays around her…"Siege exclaims as Duchess starts to stir and Siege looked at her.  
"What is it Siege?" Duke asked seeing Siege's expression change.  
"She's having a future dream…" Siege said quietly as Duchess tossed and turned  
in Duke's arms. Siege grabbed Duchess away from Duke quickly as he saw her teeth start to show.  
"What Siege?" Duke started to bark as Duchess's teeth sunk into Siege's arm right thou his scales.  
"We have to go…let me go…Siege let me go…Destiny says he's there…" Duchess mumbled in her sleep mouth still around Siege's arm as tears slip out of her closed eye lids. A few seconds later she opens her eyes and sees Nosedive, she immediately pounces on him. "Thank goodness your all right" she yells as she hugs him and Dive just shrugs.  
"Duchess? Are you ok?" Siege said looking at her.  
"I'm fine Siege!" Turns around happily then looks in shock, "Oh I'm so sorry I don't even remember the dream that made me do that Siege. Here let me fix it… HEAL" Duchess said then heals Siege's arm. Dive starts flaring around and pointing at himself. "Dive what's the matter with you?" Duchess said and Dive started flaring around all mad like.  
"You silenced him Duchess." Wing said.  
"I did? Oh ok …." She said then waved her arm.  
"URAHH!" Dive growled then stopped in shock, "I CAN TALK AGEEN." Dive yells happily.  
"If you don't stop yelling I'll silence you again." Duchess yelled at him.  
"Don't you dare!" Dive growled.  
"And who's going to stop me." Duchess smirked and Dive glared.  
"Duchess leave him along for now I think he's learned his lesson." Siege said and handed her a computer bag.  
"Deca…Deca…Deca!" Duchess said happily as she grabbed the comp and went to Drake one and started to hook the laptop up.  
"Deca? That was my mother's name…" Duke said.  
"Wakey…Wakey Grandma!" Duchess said as she finished hooking up the comp.  
"Hello Password please…" Came across Drake one's screen.  
"It is Duke…I made Deca for Destiny and downloaded your mother's memories and attitude into it." Siege told Duke as Duchess was typing the password.  
"WHAT?" Duke yelled standing up.  
"Duke Nukem L'Orange Jr. set that butt back down!" Flashed on the screen and Duke dropped back to his set like a stone.  
"Wow the Duke-my-stir is scared." Dive picked.  
"Am not." Duke said.


	6. Chapter 6 Captured?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

"Interfacing…." The screen flashed.  
"Grate…." Duke mumbled.  
"Let see…dedede…"Duchess said as she typed.  
"How can she be interfacing?" Tonya said.  
"You forget that's Duchess behind the keyboard dearry." Mal reminded Tonya.  
"An next to her, my sister would be second best and my mother thought my sister so if that is my mother she probably could do it her self it would just take longer." Duke said.  
"Yes but Deca and Destiny do not help Duchess when she is hacking if Duchess get in to trouble she has to get out of it." Siege added quickly.  
"Destiny?" Duke asked.  
"Yes I did the same for Duchess as I had done for Destiny but Deca requested to say online longer…so Duchess has two AI Laptops….Destiny is still in the raptor thou…"Siege said then Drake one's alarm sounded.  
"Excuse me Duchess we need to see where Drake one is detection activity." Tonya said nicely.  
"One sec Tony…." Duchess said as her fingers blurred across the keys.  
"Activation at old gold mine north east of the old ghost town where you picked Duchess and Siege up." A computerized female voice said and Duchess beamed.  
"How?" Tonya said.  
"Deca is fully intergraded so she can use the alarm system to send out a voice." Duchess said.  
"Well Ducks lets get a move on it!" Wing said.  
"Go Duchess I will do the rest." The voice said and Duchess ran after the team fallowed by Siege and Canard. The Ducks get in there battle armor, into the arrow wing and in the air like every other time only with three new members. They get to the mine and start looking around and find Wrath, Chameleon, and a bunch of drones seemingly looking for something.  
"The Ducks…." Chameleon growled pointing at them.  
"And they have that wench that can cast…" Wrath hissed.  
"Attack…" Chameleon commanded the drones.  
The battle was on Duchess and Wrath where quickly tied in battle as everyone else fought Chameleon and the drones. As Chameleon, Wrath and the drones started to retreat there was a scream and everyone turned to see Dragaunus in between the team and his men holding Nosedive. Duchess eyes flashed gold as her dream came back to her at that instance as Wing yelled, "Nosedive!"  
"Back off Ducks!" Dragaunus ordered.  
"Dragaunus!" Duchess yelled.  
"Duchess what are you doing!" Siege yelled at her with a glare.  
"I know what I'm doing Siege…Deca and Destiny can find me but they will need Dive, He can type the fastest out of the Ducks and they will help him…besides I have to get Destiny out…" Siege herd Duchess in his head and new she was sending it telepathically with her magic so Dragaunus would not hear. "Dragaunus I papoose a trade!" Duchess yelled as she sent Siege her hidden message.  
"You are in no position to bargain Duck!" Dragaunus growled.  
"Wouldn't a wise Lord at less hear a papoose ale before dismissing it?" Duchess said.  
"Duchess?" Duke said worried he had seen that look before in her when she went back the first time and in his sister long ago.  
"What do you want Duck?" Dragaunus said liking the fear he saw in Duke's eyes.  
"A trade him for me." Duchess said.  
"Duchess NO!" Duke yelled.  
"And why would I want to trade you for him." Dragaunus was surly considering it Siege could tell by the tone in his voice and Siege figured Duke was only helping Duchess to do her plan.  
"Who stowed away on your ship? Who has been insuring that repairs just fall apart after they have been done even after you inspected them? Who put that oh so nasty little virus in you computer?" Duchess smiled evilly and Siege could see Dragaunus in that smile.  
"You!" Dragaunus growled glaring at her.  
"Yep!" Duchess smiled evilly but proudly ignoring Duke yelling at her saying no.  
"How do I know you won't try something girl!" Dragaunus growled.  
"I unlike you am good to my word Dragaunus, for each seep he takes toward the Ducks I will take one towards you." Duchess said and then looked Dive right in the eyes.  
"I'll be fine…just use my computer and find me quick…. She will help you…don't worry I can last longer then you because of my blood and I know less about the team as you do…" Dive could swear he heard her say but her lips weren't moving.  
"How do I know your friends won't try anything?" Dragaunus growled.  
"Even if they did this is my chose and so I choose that it would not go thou." Duchess replied waving her hand behind her and a shield comes up behind her.  
"Move slow Duck!" Dragaunus ordered Nosedive as he released him and Duchess thou up a shield behind him getting a glare from Dragaunus.  
"Just making sure they stay safe and you don't try and hurt him." Duchess replied to the glare and stepped the first steep forward. "Come on Nosedive." She thought to him and watched him take a steep. Soon they where in the middle and Dive grabbed her.  
"You have a shield up let's just run!" Dive said.  
"I gave my word Dive…I'm counting on you…" Duchess smiled then continued walking still ignoring Duke's cries.  
"A Qua always keeps her word." Siege says low to him self as he watches her walk. He can't help but gasp as he watched Dragaunus's tail rap around her and his claws around her neck. Dragaunus smirks in seeing Siege gasps then teleports away.  
"Quick back to the pond!" Siege said as he picked up Duke just collapsed into a ball.  
"What's the use!" Duke mumbled.  
"She did what she thought was needed to change her dream for the better! Let's GO Dive she's counting on you!" Siege barked orders like he was in charge and Canard looked at Wing who was heading to the Arrow-wing.  
Canard caught up with Wing, "Wing are you going to let him?" He asked Wing.  
"You herd that!" Dive asked Siege.  
"She told me her plan I didn't need to hear what she told you." Siege said as they ran towards the Arrow-wing.  
"Canard, She gave her self to protect my baby bro and he conceders him self her protector…I'm not sure if I would be like him or Duke if Dive did get taken so I think I will let him be in charge for now…when we face Dragaunus again then I'll take over but till we find her let him be in charge…besides it give me a brake for a bit." Wing said as he took his set.  
"Ok Wing you're the leader." Canard said taking hid set. They where back at the pond in record time.  
"Where's Duchess?" A female voice greeted them as they walked into Drake one's room.  
"Deca I need your help Dragaunus has Duch." Dive said walking over and pulling a chair up to the keyboard.  
"Siege!" Deca yelled.  
"It was her choose…but she said Dive was the fastest typer here and that if you and Destiny can hook up you would be able to lead us to her." Siege said.  
"It would be faster with Duchess" Duke pointed out the obvious.  
"Shut up Duke! Let us get to work…" Deca said. Nosedive nodded and plugged some headphones into Drake one and Deca started to teach Dive what she would need him to do as she searched for Destiny. It would take Deca an hour before she found Destiny and her and Dive could start to get a location.  
Meanwhile  
The transport complete Duchess starts to thou magic at Dragaunus and braking free runs away. Duchess hides and moves thou her old hide outs to where Destiny was. She opened the laptop and typed 'Quiet Startup' entered. The computer starts up with only the sound of the fan being herd. 'Wireless log in; connect with Deca, lead here.' Duchess typed then closed the laptop and slid it into the back pack she had on her. She hid for an hour moving from hiding place to hiding place. While moving from one place to another Chameleon grabbed her and had to keep dodging her spells as he dragged her to Dragaunus.  
"A Sneaky one aren't we." Dragaunus said as Chameleon brought her in.  
"I have one of the collars from Limbo my Lord." Wrath hissed walking in.  
"Good, Good I knew there was a reason for keeping those." Dragaunus smiled as he grabbed the collar and quickly put it on her neck. Immediately she felt her magic sealed from her but did not stop fighting. She swung around and driving her teeth into Dragaunus's arm cutting thou his scales. "URAH!" Dragaunus growled and flung her across the room. "How Ducks don't have teeth! Especially ones sharp enough to cut thou Saurian scales?" Dragaunus growled at her.  
"And they don't cast magic right…" Duchess growled back ready to fight anyone who came near.  
"What are you?" Wrath yelled.  
"What you don't know? I thought you where suppose to know all things magical." Duchess teased. Dragaunus stood and started to approach her, as she let out a low growl.  
"My Lord she sounds more like a Saurian growling then a Duck." Chameleon said.  
"For once I think you are right Chameleon." Dragaunus agreed. "Wrath did you bring those cuffs I had made for that Duck when we first got here?" Dragaunus smiled.  
"Yes my Lord." Wrath answered. As they approached she attacked and was trying to get away. She knew if she could get out of this room she could get to one of her hiding places and they wouldn't be able to find her. But that plan was cut short when Dragaunus grabbed her arm and clamed one of his cuffs on it. It didn't take him long to get the others on and they made it impossible for her to move her arms and lags.  
"Hahaha, that's better." Dragaunus laughed. "Now we can have are fun." Dragaunus chuckled evilly.


	7. Chapter 7 Dive's got a girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

An other long chapter... Warning Mature content

* * *

"Nosedive please hurry." Duchess thought as she felt herself rise off the ground.  
Dragaunus tore open her clothes and started to fell around. "Soft…" Dragaunus laughed.  
"Yes My Lord…" Chameleon asked.  
"Easy Chameleon we do not want to take her just yet we want her to want it…" He laughed. Then he pulled out some items he had got while they had been there just for this kind of touchier, the other two laughed as he clipped the first on her nipples then one on her clit starting the vibrations. "I'm sure you to remember how the cuffs work." Dragaunus smiles.  
"Oh yes My Lord." They both respond, and Duchess spits at Dragaunus.  
"Oh we can't have that now." Chameleon said as he took a piece of cloth and forced her beck open with it, tying it behind her head gagging her. "That's better…" Chameleon chuckled. Dragaunus nodded his approval as he brought the next item over. He was not genital as he pushed it up her butt hole and she screamed her muffled scream, he turned on a vibrator in it to.  
"Oh look My Lord it looks like she's getting wet." Wrath says looking at her privet area as she tries to pull away.

"Then let me add this last part and then soon she will be begging us to help her." Dragaunus laughed maniacally as he turned on an egg shape vibrator and pushed it up in her. It did not take long before she felt like she was going crazy, like she was about to lose control when the raptors alarm started to ring.  
"My Lord they found us." Chameleon said.  
"Teleport her to just outside then take off." Dragaunus said.  
"Yes my Lord!" Both of his minions answered.  
Duchess was teleported outside where she collapsed to the grown not even able to remove the gag. Grin found her first and quickly took his shirt off and covered her as the Raptor took off.  
"I found her…she does not look well." Grin called the others.  
"Duchess!" Duke pushed thou fallowed by Siege.  
"Oh my…" Siege said seeing the wrist cuff.  
"What is it Siege?" Tonya said as she started to remove the stimuli.  
"She won't be able to finish with those cuffs on… without him allowing it…but even if you get them off she won't be able to come down without finishing. And the collar is stopping her magic and it would be dangerous to take that off till she finishes." Siege said.  
"So what you are saying Siege is that she needs to go over the edge but can't with those cuffs on." Dive points out the obvious.  
"Yes basically." Siege said.  
"So Duke start picking." Dive said and Duke shrugs.  
"The boy has a point one thing at a time." Duke said as he gets to work.  
"Duke work on the move…let's get her back to the Pond." Wing said and the team nodded. Siege picked her up and Duke walked next to him starting on the first lock.  
Duke got the two off by the time they reached the Pond and the third before they reached the infirmary. Dive ran ahead and got the door to the infirmary without even being told witch made Canard and Wing look at each other and shrug. As Siege carried Duchess past Dive she reached out and grabbed his arm. Dive was pulled from the door and quickly gets his footing to keep up with Siege and Duke who was working on the last lag cuff. Duke got it off right as they got to the table, as it came of Duchess held even tighter to Dive's arm.  
"OK Guys out!" Mal ordered knowing that someone was going to have to push her over and she didn't need the guys there.  
"Sorry Mallory I'm kind-da stuck." Dive said Tonya pushed the others out.  
"What do you mean Nosedive." Mal glared, Dive tried to step away and Duchess just tighten her grip and tried to pull him back. "I see…" Mal said as Tonya finally got the others out and the door closed.  
"It looks like you have made quite an imprecation on her there Dive." Tonya said.  
"She's six." Dive almost wined.  
"Only by years but both mentally and physically she's 16 almost 17." Mal reminded him. Duchess pulled at his arm to week from being so crazed she couldn't pull him hard enough to move him. Dive looked at her, and right into her big green eyes that where just begging for help. Dive stepped back close to her and took his free hand and ran in thou her hair.  
"How can I help? She probably saved my life…" Dive asked still looking at Duchess who was starting to curl into a ball around his arm.  
"My guess the girl probably never even thought of exploring her body especially not in this way." Mal said as she walked up.  
"I would have to agree… even if she thought of it she probably didn't want to chance that it would lead Dragaunus to her." Tonya added.  
"So what can we do?" Dive asked.  
"We are going to have to push her over the edge so to speak." Tonya said.  
"So what are we waiting for?" Dive asked looking at Duchess in so much pleaser it was hurting her. "I'm not going anywhere…I'm here…" He said as he moved to sit on the bed and bring her into him. He didn't have a lot of experience with woman before the evasion and it wasn't like he could have a girl friend during. "Mal…Tonya…we need to do something….Look I only had a girlfriend for about a three days before the evasion…I really don't know how to help here! I mean I know what is thought in school but I don't know doe's." Dive admits looking to the two doe's he looks up to like big sisters for help.  
"Sorry Dive…" Tonya said coming over.  
"Its ok we're here…" Mal said and Dive couldn't tell if it was to him, Duchess or both.  
"Mal if we do it, it could…." Tonya said suggesting something in her own way.  
"We'll just have to help Dive." Mal said walking behind Dive.  
"Ok Dive…lie next to her and start by holding her a sec…" Tonya exclaimed to a shocked Dive as Mal quickly yanked of his shirt. "Let her fell your warmth." Tonya said. Dive laid down bringing Duchess into his arms so she was resting on one and the other held her close.  
"Good man I can believe we are doing this…" Mal said to Tonya.  
"Hay what are big sisters for?" Tonya smiled.  
"Ok Dive lesion I want you to take you free hand and slowly move it down her body." Mal said as she turned red. Under any other circumstances Mal going all red would make Dive laugh but not this time he started to move down Duchess's body felling every feather every curve.  
"Good slowly make you way to her lags then slowly and gently in between them." Tonya said also turning red. The thought itself made Dive swallow hard then he started to move his hand to in between her legs, but Duchess tightened as he got close.  
"Its ok I won't hurt you…If it hurts then just say and I'll stop…" Dive said softly which was enough to make Duchess relax a bit. "Mal would you remove the gag they put on her please." Dive asked nicely which shocked Mal for a sec before she went and removed it.  
"Good Dive go ahead and slide one of your fingers in gently. It should go it quite easy since she is probably really wet…"Tonya said as her and Mal took sets behind Dive. They couldn't watch anymore of they'd have to do something.  
"She is rally wet..." Dive said and Duchess berried her head into his chest.  
"Ok Dive just move your finger around, in and out, and well explore a bit she'll tell you if it hurts." Mal said with a little frustration in her voice but somehow he could tell it was not at him for once. Dive started to explore with his finger moving it around and could hear muffled moans coming from Duchess as he did.  
He tucked his head close to her ear so Mal and Tonya wouldn't hear him ask in a whispered voice, "Could I put another finger it I think it would fit?" Duchess nodded yes in reply, it felt so good she was going crazy. Dive slid another finger in which was a little more comfortable for him as he explored and he could hear her moans so it must be more pleasurable for her. Her walls started to tighten and flex around his fingers and he could barely move them but he did which seem to bring more moans. Her moans and just the pure tightness of her around his fingers was making him as hard as a rock but he'd handle that latter right now she was more important. All of a sudden she moaned loudly into his chest as her body released his fingers and relaxed. He could fell her juices on his fingers and not sure why it made him smirk as he pulled it out of her. He felt a towel get placed in his hand and looked up to see Mal over him. He mouthed 'Thank you' as he wiped his hand then just held her and cuddled for a bit. Mal when out to tell everyone she was ok as they fell asleep.  
"How is she?" Duke pounced in her direction as she opened the door.  
She stepped out and closed it behind her before she spoke, "Duchess is fine she resting at the moment you can all go see her when Nosedive comes out."  
"Why can't we go now?" Duke had to ask.  
"She's resting Duke let her rest. Now if you would show me where her clothes are I'll get her a change of clothes." Mal said with a glare and Duke scowled but headed to the room to help Mal get Duchess some clothes.  
"Those two have not changed much." Canard chuckled.  
"I know what you mean Canard." Wing said.  
"Let us go meditate Siege. Mal said Duchess is fine and resting so let us be glad for her safety and retire to meditation." Grin said laying his hand on Siege's shoulder.  
"Ok Grin." Siege said and fallowed the closest thing to a friend he had in a long time back to his room to meditate. Mal slid back into the infirmary a few minutes later.  
"I got some clothes for Duchess, and I even got you some Dive." Mal said as she closed the door.  
"Thank you Mal!" Duchess smiled as she got up still raped in Grins shirt.  
"Thanks! Dibs on the bathroom!" Dive said grabbing his clothes and moved quickly to the bathroom so he could take care of something. Duchess laughed at Dive, she knew what he was doing and could not help but laugh. Duchess went into the other bathroom to shower and change. Dive came out only minutes before Duchess reappeared in a pair of jeans and t-shirt looped around its self to make a short top and her backpack. Dive rolls his eyes at her mockingly and then they laugh.  
"Mal can we go to the mall?" Duchess asks.  
"I think you need to ask your uncle that one after you get him to take that collar off." Mal said.  
"Ok." Duchess said then heads for the door, Nosedive shrugged and fallowed after her. Duke was outside the door as Duchess came out. He was glad to see she was ok and didn't even notice that Nosedive had changed clothes. "Uncle Duke could you take this thing off now please." Duchess said and Duke laughed.  
"Of course come here." Duke said as he walked into Drake one's room for a set. It didn't take Duke long to pick the lock on the collar and help Duchess out of it.  
"Can I go to the Mall? Nosedive will go with me." Duchess asked batting her green eyes at Duke.  
"I don't know you probably still a little week…" Duke said more and less looking for a reason not to let her go.  
"I had a nap in the infirmary…Please…I'll even go as a human….please" Duchess said.  
"You might as well Duke she's has the L'Orange stubbornness and Nosedive will be with her. Not to mention her other laptop." Deca said.  
"Fine get your Grandmother on me… go but be careful." Duke gave.  
"Thank you!" Duchess said giving Duke a hug then headed for the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8 More Fun with Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

"Nosedive, Phil gust entered the rink he's headed for the elevator." Deca warned.  
"Thanks Grams." Dive said as they entered the elevator.  
"Phil won't know it us if we are just to teenagers that snuck into the pond." Duchess smiled.  
"Think that's what grams was hinting at." Dive agreed and watched as Duchess casted her spell. They where human as they stepped into the locker room and Dive saw his reflection in his locker mirror. He had sort spiked silver hair on top and a ponytail in the back that came down to about his butt; He was built but not to built more like a six packed dancer.  
"Shush someone's coming." Duchess giggled. Right before Phil walked in and looked around.  
"Not here either, ahh must be…" Phil said to himself only to be cut off by Duchess tripping on something. "What? Who's there?" Phil yelled.  
"Steven run it's the manager!" Duchess said as she ran for the door.  
"How you hoodlums get in here." Phil yelled as Duchess and Dive made a run for it.  
"Steven?" Dive asked.  
"What? I couldn't have called you Dive it would have been suspicious and when he finds us not down stairs he'll think we left sooner and probably accidentally left a door open or something. And besides I think it soot's you." Duchess said.  
"Ok. So what would be my full human name then?" Dive said playing along.  
"You would be Steven DuBlonc, but all your friends' call you Dive because he's your favorite Duck on the team and you happen to play the same position as him." Duchess said with a big smile.  
"Ok since you have chosen my name so I'll choose yours…let me think Kisaki… yes that was a cool character Kisaki Gekkabijin like the comic book character…but friends call you Duchess because you play like Duke and females are not Dukes there Duchesses." Dive said and Duchess shook her head at him. "What?" Dive said as they headed down the street.  
"Ok Steven remember Thrash and Mookie will not know who you are." Duchess giggled and Dive nodded as they got to the comic book shop.  
"Thrash, Mookie!" Duchess said walking in.  
"Duchess!" They responded.  
"Duch I can't believe Duke let you out by yourself!" Mookie said in shock.  
"Mookie I'm not alone Steven is with me!" Duchess said and Dive waved as he looked at the comics.  
"I think she means one of the guys." Thrash said.  
"Hay Thrash-stir you guys have the new Kisaki comic?" The one Duchess introduced as Steven said walking up.  
"Yeah dude but the last one is on reserved for Nosedive." Thrash said.  
"Man he like the best on ice ever…" Steven said.  
"Yah, yah Dive I know you tell me but I still say Duke can kick Nosedives but any day." Duchess said at him.  
"Yah right! Kisaki" Dive scuffed and Duchess stuck her tong out at him.  
"Kisaki?" Mookie said.  
"Nosedive thought I needed a human name to go with my human side so the name he chooses was Kisaki… Kisaki Gekkabijin like the comic book character…but friends call me Duch because I play like Duke, and he's my fav. So since females are not Dukes there Duchesses that why friends call me Duch." Duchess explained rolling her eyes.  
"Ahhh…" Mookie and Thrash said.  
"Yo Duch you didn't into dues me sorry dudes." Dive said.  
"Ok Dive a little too much beach bum there just talk normal." Duchess said and Dive stuck his tong out at her.  
"Anyway, I'm Steven DuBlonc, but all my friends call you Dive because Nosedive is my fav. Mighty Duck on the team and I happen to play the same position as him." Dive winked.  
"Wait Duch did you cast on…" Mookie asked and Dive just fell over laughing.  
"You did…Dive you ass!" Thrash said almost coming over the counter to get him, which made Duchess start to laugh.  
"Yes but if someone comes looking for us you haven't seen Duchess and Nosedive, Just Kisaki aka Duch and Steven aka Dive." Duchess said.  
"Especially if it's not one of the team…or if it Phil…"Dive added.  
"Yo Dive if you are going to act like normal teens live me your communicator and take my cell… I'll call you if the Ducks call…" Thrash said tossing Dive his cell. Dive got it and gave Thrash his communicator.  
"I'm keeping the puck blaster." Dive said.  
"Don't worry even if an earth cop patted you down they wouldn't fell it. It's consoled." Duchess said as she waved her hand with and smiled. Thrash and Mookie laughed at how easy it was for her.  
"Well we're going out!" Dive said walking to the door.  
"Have fun just press 2 send to call Mookie's cell." Thrash said as they walked out the door.  
"Thanks!" Dive and Duchess said as they left.  
They when around shopping and where looking at going to a movie when they heard a bunch of commotion. "Wonder what that's all about?" Dive said looking at the crowds forming.  
"Let's go see." Duchess said and then they headed over towards the crowd.  
"It's Mal." Dive said.  
"Oh my gosh." Duchess said acting existed and Dive could not help but laugh. They pushed thru the crowd and got as close to Mallory as they can. "Oh My it Mallory…" Duchess said.  
"Hi." Mal said not very enthused.  
"Steven help Mallory with her bags…you might get to met Nosedive." Duchess said getting a glare form Dive before started to act himself.  
"Man that would be al-some! Here let me help you Mallory." Dive said as he grabbed her bags.  
"Uha thanks I think?" Mallory said letting him take her bags.  
"You are a stair Mallory use it." Duchess said. "By the way I'm Kisaki… Kisaki Gekkabijin you know like the comic book character…but friends call me Duch because well I play like Duke, and he's my fav. So since females are not Dukes there Duchesses that why friends call me Duch." Duchess introduced herself.  
"I'm Steven DuBlonc, but all my friends call you Dive because Nosedive is my fav. Mighty Duck on the team and I happen to play the same position as him." Dive said.  
"Oh you too play?" Mal asked.  
"Manly street… it's a small group." Duchess said.  
"That's cool." Mal said as they got close to her Duckcycle. "Well this is my ride." Mal said.  
"Cool! Is this one of your Duckcycle?" Dive asked like he didn't know which made Duchess bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh.  
"Yah." Mal said.  
"Cool! Man my Bro's not going to believe I got to see you and your Duckcycle!" Dive said.  
"Really?" Mal said almost flattered.  
"Yah I mean he's are goalie and all like Wild Wing but he's a huge fan for yours." Dive said.  
"Hay Mallory you think we could get a pic with you?" Duchess asked.  
"Sure I don't see why not since you helped me with my bags." Mal said.  
"Dive your phone it has a camera on it." Duchess reminded him.  
"Yah ok you first Duch." Dive said pulling out the phone and taking Duchess's picture with Mal then Duchess took his. "Thanks again Mallory!" Dive said as they turned to walk off. Mal got on her bike and started off before they lost it and busted up in laughter.  
Duchess took the phone and type, 'She didn't even recognize us' as the subject then sent Mookie the pictures they just took. They then and went to the movies then out to eat at some restaurant. It wasn't fancy since Dive would have to pay in cash or nothing. They decide to get two hamburgers. Since it was hard enough for the team to understand how Dive could like his burritos they thought that two human eating a hamburger was normal so why not. They shopped some more and got them both their own phones, Duchess had them get some almost computer like phone. Then they returned to the comic book shop only to find Wing and Phil there as well.  
"Duke told me they went to the mall." Phil said.  
"Actually he told me and you dragged me along to help you find them." Wing said sounding a little annoyed.  
"Wow Cool It Wild Wing." Dive said.  
"Mookie girl what's going on?" Duchess asked.  
"Oh Phil's looking for Nosedive for some photo shoot and he drug Wild Wing along, but we keep telling them we haven't seen him all day." Thrash said.  
"Hay Thrash man I got my phone fixed so here's yours back and I went ahead and put our numbers in it." Dive said.  
"Cool Thanks Steven." Thrash said.  
"I'll get them of Thrash." Mookie said.  
"Oh man I almost forgot your Mom called she was just trying to see how you are doing. I told her how you where letting me barrow your phone till mine got back." Dive said.  
"Thanks man." Thrash said taking the phone and sliding him his communicator.  
"Dive we should get back before my dad and uncle freak out." Duchess said.  
"Yah I'm amazed my bro hasn't flipped out and tried to call me yet." Dive said.  
"Dive? Why did you call him Dive?" Phil asked.  
"Go ahead and answer his questions or you'll never leave, and if you need someone to cover you, I'll give you his number and he'll cover you." Wing said.  
"Ok I'm Kisaki… Kisaki Gekkabijin you know like the comic book character…but friends call me Duch because well I play like Duke, and he's my fav. So since females are not Dukes there Duchesses my friends call me Duch." Duchess introduced herself.  
"I'm Steven DuBlonc, but all my friends call you Dive because Nosedive is my fav. Mighty Duck on the team and I happen to play the same position as him." Dive said trying not to smile. Wing gave his your hiding something look to Dive.  
"Ok." Phil bought it.  
"Well we better be getting back, bye Mookie, Thrash." Duchess said grabbing Dive before he broke under his brother's stair.  
"Bye Dive, Duch!" They both yelled after them. Dive and Duchess ran all the way back to the pond and saw Duke outside.  
"We came home shortly after they left. Oh by the way if you see us in human form you and Siege have to act like you don't know who we are." Duchess told Duke and Duke smirked. They ran inside and changed into Ducks again and flopped on the couch. Dive quickly started his game handing her the second player controller. Phil and Wing came in shortly after them.  
"Nosedive booby where have you been?" Phil asked seeing Dive on the couch.  
"What do you mean Phil? We went shopping then came home and played video games." Dive said.  
"Did you go to the comic book store?" Wing asked.  
"Nope." Duchess answered.  
"Your not vary fare." Wing noted.  
"They just started a new game Wing. They got home shortly after you two left." Duke chimed in.  
"Ok Duke." Wing said. Duchess and Dive played on the game for a few minutes till Mal came in.  
"Hay My shows coming on!" she said seeing Dive on his game.  
"Dive let's let Mal have the TV we can put the things we bought away." Duchess said.  
"OK Duch." Dive said tossing the remote at a shocked Mal.  
"LEAVE THE DOORS OPEN!" Duke yelled after them.  
"What you mean by that Duke?" Wing asked.  
"She has him a little too under her control." Duke said.  
"It's probably nothing Duke." Mal said knowing how Duke and Wing could so easily kill what relationship they had.  
Meanwhile  
"Hay let me see your phone I wanna try something!" Duchess said as they entered Dive's room.  
"Sure?" Dive said handing over his phone as she pulled out her laptop. She plugged both cell phones into her computer and started to type. Dive watched in shock he couldn't even see her fingers moving it looked like they were twitching just over the keys. After a few minutes of her typing she looked up with a smile.  
"Dive can I see your communicator?" She asked and Dive gave it to her and she typed a little more then looked up. "I did it." She exclaimed.  
"What?" Dive asked.  
"Well I tied the cells into the communication band so now when we go out if they try and contact us it will come like a normal call as long as are communicators are in the pond or off." Duchess said.  
"You can do that?" Dive said in shock.  
"Yes since I don't have a communicator yet it will just go to my phone so try and contact me." Duchess said.  
"Ok." Dive said then found her on his communicator and started to make contact. Her phone rang and she answered.  
"See!" She answered her phone and it came as vocal on his communicator.  
"Cool." Dive said as she hung up. "What about the locators?" Dive asked.  
"They are also relayed to the phone so when we say where going to the mall they can look and see we are there…unless we turn them off then it will say where ever are communicators are." Duchess said.  
"Wow!" Dive said in shock. Duchess smiled happily looking at Dive.  
"Well I better go to my room it getting late?" Duchess said after a few minutes as she closed he laptop.  
"I'll walk you!" Dive said jumping up and offering a hand ok.  
"Ok but you know it's just down the hall." Duchess laughed.  
"Yeah well my mom said a gentleman always walks a Lady to her door." Dive said.  
"Ok!" Duchess smiled as she put her computer in her bag and put her bag on her back. They held hands all the way to Duke's room which wasn't far but it didn't matter to them.  
"Night!" Duchess said looking up into his eyes.  
"Night rest well!" Dive said with a smile.  
"See you tomorrow?" Duchess more asked then said.

"Of course." Dive laughed as Duchess opened the door and watched as she disappeared behind it.


	9. Chapter 9 Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

Duke's alarm woke Duchess which stuttered her when she heard it. She jumped clear out of bed and saw Duke hit the snooze button and decided it was a good time to get dibs on the bathroom. She knew that Duke's alarm was for practice and he always got up an hour before anyone to do his hair but unknown to anyone else he hit snooze for half an hour before that. Duchess walked out in time to see Duke hitting snooze again and decided to hit the ice before everyone got up. She had the first full night sleep she could remember without any nightmares, she didn't even remember if she dreamed at all. She got up to the ice and found the skates she had bought with Mookie on her first shopping trip. She knew they weren't hockey skates but she liked the look of them better. The ice was smooth "Dive must have came up last night after he left and ran the zamboni." Duchess said to herself as she stepped out on to it. She had learned to skate when she was little but she didn't have the chance to play like the Ducks did, she was too busy, so being on the ice by herself was natural for her. She skated around doing jumps and spins then she heard some music and couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Deca!" Duchess said then started to skate to the music. Dive was the first up to the ice at less he thought so till he heard the music. He saw Duchess on the ice and just stopped and watched. He was normally the first one up and would run the zamboni over the ice one more time before practice but now he was glad he had came up and ran it last night. Dive didn't notice when Duke walked up but then Duke didn't say anything ether, he just stood and watched just like Dive was.  
"She hasn't skated in such a long time." Siege voice came from behind Dive and Duke making them both jump.  
"When you two get her?" Dive asked.  
"Eah about 5 minutes a go." Duke said.  
"Just dot up here now shush she'll stop if she hears us." Siege said and everyone fell silent till Mal and the rest of the team started to come up. Duchess herd Canard and Wing talking about something and stopped to come off the ice and saw Duke, Dive and Siege standing there.  
"How long have you been there?" Duchess asked blushing.  
"Long enough Duch. That was beautiful." Dive said with a smile.  
"It was nothing I'm use to skating by myself its watching you all play that amazes me." Duchess said as she stepped off the ice.  
"Hay what you all standing around for?" Mal said.  
"Sorry I was on the ice for a bit… Uncle's alarm woke me and so I came up here." Duchess said.  
"You slept thru the night?" Siege asked in shock.  
"Yep!" Duchess smiled.  
"What she's never slept thru the night before?" Tonya asked.  
"No I normally wake because of a nightmare." Duchess said.  
"Oh…" Tonya said.  
"Hay we have a practice to hold." Wing reminded.  
"Sorry!" everyone said then all but Siege and Duchess took the ice as Siege and Duchess moved up to the bleachers and watched.  
"Hay you two can come help if you would like!" Dive invited them.  
"We don't know how to play." Duchess said a little ashamed.  
"Its ok maybe next time! I'll teach you a little after practice." Dive smiled.  
"Ok!" Duchess said existed she always wanted to learn. The team practice changing around so each had a shot at offence with Canard there it made it easier to rotate thou.  
"Ok I think that's enough for today!" Wing said calling practice.  
"Cool!" Dive side as he skated to the side.  
"I'll stay Nosedive teach Siege." Grin said calmly.  
"Hay I'll stay too." Duke said.  
"Ok." Wing said as everyone else went down stairs to their own showers.  
"Ok first let me explain hockey it is a team sport and it tends to be a dangerous sport. So protective equipment is highly recommended and is enforced in all the games on this world…" three minutes later, "I know it's a lot but once you start to play you'll get the hang of it I promises. Besides we're here to help you." Nosedive finally finished with a smile. As Nosedive talked Grin went into the locker room and got his spare skates and handed them to Siege.  
"Deca?" Duchess said looking up at the center view screen.  
"Yes Duchess?" Deca's voice came over the speakers.  
"Could you ask Canard to come up for me?" Duchess said.  
"Sure thing sugar." Deca replied, as Duchess and Siege, in Grin's skates, took the ice and got some pointers from Duke and Grin. They were on the ice five minutes when Canard came up stairs.  
"What?" Canard asked as he skated on to the ice.  
"Well Siege and I have been watching you all play and with Dive, Duke and Grins help I think we have an idea of the game. So I papoose we play a little 3 on 3 so if there's something we missed then we will learn." Duchess said smartly.  
"One who would ref and two I'm not playing with him." Canard said pointing at Siege.  
"And I wasn't thinking you would. Deca can ref she is online so she has all the rules and she herd Dive explanation of the game." Duchess said.  
"Deca's your computer she would be bayous." Canard argued.  
"She can be unbayous…beside you can have Duke he's technically her son so then that would make the bayous equal right." Siege added.  
"Hun?" Canard said confused.  
"Deca's AI is of my grandma…" Duchess said.  
"We take Nosedive as are center and you have Duke and Grin." Siege said.  
"Fine." Canard said and went to center ice. Dive one the face off and the game was close but Duchess scored the last goal.  
"Way to go! You sure you haven't played before?" Dive said.  
"Nope but we learn fast, and with grate teachers like you guys how couldn't we." Duchess smiled.  
"You did well." Grin said.  
"Thanks." Siege replied.  
"You got good kid have to admit." Canard said to Dive.  
"Thanks Canard that means a lot coming from you." Dive said.  
"I don't know about you but I'm hitting the showers!" Duke said heading off the Ice.  
"Not if I get there first Uncle!" Duchess yelled skating past him and running for the elevator. Everyone laughed and then started to head down the self's.

Later that Day  
"Tony?" Dive asked coming into her lab.  
"What is it Dive?" Tonya replied berried in something she was working on.  
"Well I was noticing we are getting kind-da full here is there any way we can get a few more rooms?" Dive asked.  
"Wing was working on that!" Tonya assured him.  
"Ok." Dive said.  
"Dive?" Duchess called.  
"Looks like Duch is looking for me got to go latter Tony!" Dive said then ran out to find Duchess.  
"Dive Duke said we can go to the mall let go…" Duchess said.  
"Ok let me go change." Dive said then went to his room and came out two minutes later.  
"Dive where's your communicator?" Mallory asked as she stopped them on their way out.  
"I got it Mal its right here!" Dive said holding up his call.  
"What?" Mal asked.  
"Its designed to look like an average cell phone." Dive said.  
"Why would you need to do that?" Mal asked.  
"To blend in better silly." Duchess said then grabbed Dive and ran.  
"Hun wait up you two?" Mal yelled after them.  
"We got to get far enough ahead to be out of site!" Duchess said as she started to cast.  
"Just go once we are outside then we'll be clear." Dive said as they ran outside. Duchess finished the spell as the door closed behind them. Mal came out only a minute behind them with Duke on her heals.  
"Duke must have slowed her down." Duchess whispered in Dives ear.  
"Oh my gosh Kisaki look its Duke!" Dive said acting shocked.  
"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH EAHHH I LOVE YOU DUKE YOU THE BEST PLAYER!! EAHH!!" Duchess screamed acting all excited.  
"Hi there what are you two doing here there's no game tonight." Duke said acting like he didn't know who she was.  
"Kisaki? Steven was it? Have you seen two other Ducks?" Mal asked.  
"Sorry Mallory can't say we did? Who are you looking for?" Dive said, "It wasn't really a lie per-say he hadn't seen any other ducks." Dive thought to himself.  
"Nosedive! ERAHH where could they have gone?" Mal yelled furies.  
"I think it's a good thing they disappeared." Duke said lowly and Duchess sighed like any other Duke loving Earth girl. "So Mal you know these humans?" Duke said changing the subject.  
"OH yah I met them on my last trip to the mall. As you can tell she's one of your fan club a well Steven is in Nosedives fan club." Mal said.  
"Steven DuBlonc at your service but friends call me Dive." Dive introduced himself holding out his hand.  
"Nice to meat you Steven." Duke said shaking his hand trying not to laugh.  
"Don't lose your cool now…" Dive leaned in and whispered to Duke and he couldn't help but laugh.  
"And who are you ma'am" Duke smiled as he took Duchess's hand and kissed it. Duchess acted like she fainted and Dive had to ketch her.  
"This is Kisaki but you can call her Duch…" Dive said.  
"So are you two a couple or something?" Mal asked.  
"Ummm…yeah… I think so…" Dive stutters turning red and Duchess is turning red too as she stands up. Duke couldn't help but chuckle at the site before leaning in and whispering in Dive's ear.  
"If you hurt her you're a dead duck." Duke threatened Dive.  
"I know, I know." Dive fake chuckled as if Duke had said something totally different but still telling Duke that he understood.  
"Duke, Mallory?" Duchess said looking a little said.  
"Yes?" They both replied.  
"If you could go home…I mean back to your world right now would you?" Duchess asked getting a shocked look from all three of them.  
"Truthfully little one I'm not sure… I would hate to leave the fans and I go back to being on the run… but then I wouldn't want to be here alone without my team and friends, and my brothers, may not admit it but they should know I'm alive and well and probably like to see me…" Duke said as if he had been thinking about it a lot.  
"So that's what you think about up there?" Mal said.  
"Some times." Duke replied.  
"What about you Mal...lory?" Dive said catching himself from just calling her Mal like normal.  
"I don't know it not like I couldn't get a job back there and I do have family that I need to go back to…but I wouldn't think it would be the same…" Mal said.  
"Expressly if Nosedive wanted to say cause Wild wing would want to say with him…" Dive said thinking about it himself.  
"Oh I hope I didn't just ruin your day…" Duchess said.  
"It's ok little one you where curious and it not like we haven't asked our self's the same questions." Duke said trying to comfort his niece.  
"Hay Dive still here?" Wing said walking up the hall to the open outside door.  
"Nope." Duke yelled down.  
"Who you talking to?" Wing said coming out.  
"Some fans." Mal said.  
"Hay you two I remember you from the other day." Wing said seeing Dive and Duch.  
"Hello Wild Wing ever fined Nosedive?" Duch said without missing a beat.  
"Yah he was already home… How about you too make it home in time?" Wing asked.  
"Barely." Dive laughed.  
"Well glad you made it! Where you headed?" Wing asked.  
"The mall where else!" Dive said nonchalantly.  
"Well be careful oh and if you see Nosedive tell him or leave a message with those two in the comic book shop to tell him that tomorrows team flew in early so Phil move the game up to tonight. Thanks" Wing said.  
"Sure if we see him we'll tell him." Duchess said.  
"So like what time you think he'll need to be back…I mean if you wanted to get another practice in before the game he'll have to come home sooner than if not." Dive said trying hard not to give it away that it was him.  
"Games at 6:30 so if you see him say about 4:30 so he'll be here by 5 and I won't have to worry." Wing said.  
"Will do!" Duch said as Wing turned and headed back inside.  
"Well we better go and let you to get to the comic book store and leave that message." Duke said.  
"Thanks bye it was an honor to meet you!" Duchess said.  
"The honor was mine ma'am." Duke said kissing her hand again which made her fake faint again then headed in side fallowed by Mal.  
"Ok you play that a little too well." Dive whispered to Duchess as they walked off.  
"Why thank you!" Duchess smiles then looks at her cell, "Ok its 12 now that gives us five hours till we have to be back…" Duchess said.  
"So movie then get Mexican on the way back?" Dive suggested.  
"Sure!" Duchess smiled.


	10. Chapter 10 What else can she do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

About 4:30  
Duchess and Nosedive walk into the pond in duck form.  
"Wing thought you said the game was at 4:30!" Dive scuffed like he didn't already know.  
"And it 4:30 now! You would have been late." Wing replied.  
"So I was trying to let Canard get some game time." Dive came back.  
"Yah right!" Canard said from behind Wing.  
"Fans are already arriving!" Duchess pointed out.  
"We go get ready the games at 6:30 but don't leave the pond!" Wing said.  
"Fine!" Dive scuffed.  
"Teenagers." Wing rolls his eyes.  
"You weren't better if memory serves me." Canard chuckled.  
"I know but most of it was your fault as I recall it." Wing smiled as they headed back down stairs.  
5:25  
Duchess heads for the elevator.  
"Where you off to?" Siege asks.  
"Thought I give the fans a little pre-show!" Duchess smiled.  
"Ok… but be careful." Siege said. Duchess was on the Ice by 5:30 and the sets filled up fast with people that where outside. She skates and the crowd loved every minute of it.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen Duchess L'Orange…" The announcer said as she took a bow and skated off the ice. "And now you're Anaheim Mighty Ducks!" The Ducks came out when called, "Goalie and Team Capitan Wild Wing Flashblade, Forward Center Nosedive Flashblade, Forward Right Duke L'Orange, Forward Left Mallory Mc Mallard, Left wing Grin Hardwing, Right wing Tanya Vanderflock, And the Ducks have added Some new layers to the backup roster Ladies and Gents….Back up for Center in Canard Lightwing, Backup Forward Duchess L'Orange, And Back up Wing Savino "Siege" Darknight!" The Announcer read as Siege came out looking like a duck like Grin.  
"How?" Canard growled.  
"I did it…it wouldn't look right if a big lizard came on the ice with the Mighty Ducks!" Duchess said as she went to the bench fallowed by Siege.  
"I don't like it Wing." Canard said before going to the bench also and sitting on the far side from Siege. They each took the ice a few times when the team was a point or two in the lead to give someone a brake. Canard scored the game point and everyone went to the lockers with cheers.  
"Hay Duke?" Dive said as he put his stuff up.  
"Yah Dive?" Duke replied putting his up.  
"You think it would be alright if I take Duch out tonight?" Dive asked.  
"Its fine with me but you may wanna ask her guardian?" Duke Smiled.  
"Ahhh…ok." Dive scuffed before getting in the elevator. "Siege?" Dive called when they got downstairs.  
"What is it Nosedive?" Siege replied.  
"I was wondering if it would be ok if I take Duch out tonight for a bit…" Dive said nervously.  
"Sure if it's ok with her Uncle." Siege said.  
"Cool thanks!" Dive said running off. Duchess was in the shower so he couldn't tell her, so he went to take a shower and change.  
"If she can make him look like a Duck who knows what else she could do?" Canard said to Wing voicing his concerns.  
"Look she's not giving me any reason to not trust her Canard and Siege has been on his best behavior too." Wing said in and I don't what to hear another word tone of voice.  
Meanwhile  
Duke changes what Duchess laid out to relax in to something that could be worn outside.  
"What's up with this?" Duchess asked seeing her closed changed.  
"Trust me!" Duke winks.  
"Ok?" Duchess said then got changed.  
"Duch?" Dive knocked after Duch finished getting dress.  
"Yes Dive?" Duchess said answering the door.  
"Would like to go out tonight?" Dive asked.  
"Sure!" Duchess said happily and looked at Duke who just smiled. "Dive I know you wanted to take me out but I wanna take you some place is that ok?" Duchess asked as they headed out.  
"Sure where we going?" Dive asked.  
"Just trust me!" Duchess said as she started to cast. Dive realized halfway thou that it was not the spell she used to change them into humans. "Deca? Hide this will you?" Duchess said as they stepped outside and she finished casting and a portal opened.  
"Duchess?" Dive said in shock but didn't hear the alarm go off.  
"Quick I won't be able to keep it open long." Duchess said and Dive nodded and jumped in with Duchess right behind them. Dive saw the worm for a sec before arrived on the other side.


	11. Chapter 11 Phone call home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

"Where are we?" Dive asked looking around.  
"North old Pucktora I believe…" Duchess said and started to walk.  
"What? Where on Puckworld?" Dive said, and Duchess nodded yes. A cop car drove past and came to a halt.  
"What are you kids doing here?" A voice came from the car.  
"We were looking at where we use to live when it goes dark…" Duchess lied.  
"Well get in and I'll take you back to town!" The voice said and his back door opened.  
"Come on." Duchess grabbed Dives arm and got in.  
"Don't you know it dangerous after dark around there?" The voice said sounding more concern.  
"Why?" Dive asked still half dazed.  
"Because the 40 thieves have reappeared now that most the Saurians are gone and taken over that part of town." The voice said.  
"40 Thieves?" Dive said.  
"They are a rival group to the Brotherhood." Duchess said without thinking, and the car screeches to a halt.  
"Where do you two live? Who's your parents?" the voice asked.  
"I don't know?" Dive said.  
"Flashblade residents if they have one…we've been separated for a while…" Duchess said.  
"Are they still alive?" Dive asked hopeful. The man up front types some things into a key board.  
"Yes son we have a Robin and Josephine Flashblade on register." The Voice said.  
"Please let go!" Dive said existed and Duchess smiled glade he was happy. The man started driving to the residents shown on the map.  
"What about you missy." He said to Duchess.  
"I've been living with my uncle but I thought that my friend needed to see his family." Duchess said.  
"Really? And where is this Uncle of yours?" The man asked.  
"Well you wouldn't believe me but if you need to take me anywhere you can take me to my other uncles?" Duchess said.  
"Look little missy stop playing around." The man growled like Duke making Duchess laugh. "What are you laughing at?" He growled and this time Dive couldn't help but laugh too, which just made him growl again.  
"I can hear the similarities…" Dive laughed.  
"Now the trick is remembering which one went into the police…" Duchess Laughed.  
"What?" The man said a little confused.  
"That's an L'Orange all right." Dive chuckled.  
"How'd you know my name?" The man asked.  
"You and Duke have the same growl." Duchess giggled.  
"How you know Duke?" The man asked.  
"We have been living with him." Dive said.  
"But how he disappeared chasing after that Dragaunus?" He said shocked.  
"They arrived on another planet… I've only been living with them a week or so now…. I was hiding on Dragaunus's ship… finally me and my guardian escaped…" Duchess said.  
"But?" The man said.  
"She can use magic…" Dive told him.  
"I just don't think I could get everyone back yet." Duchess said.  
"Well we're here…You said you where staying with your uncle?" He asked as they were getting out.  
"Uncle Lance Duke's my Uncle." Duchess said then closed the door and started to walk away.  
"What? How?" Lance yelled coming out of the car.  
"Nosedive?" A female's voice came from the door of the residents.  
"Yes it's me?" Dive said and then was quickly embraced by the white female.  
"It's a long story…" Duchess smiled.  
"Mom I want you to meet Duchess." Dive introduced Duchess.  
"Hello." Dive's said.  
"Nice to meet you." Duchess said with a bow.  
"Thank you officer." Dive's mom thanked Lance.  
"Your welcome ma'am." Lance said.  
"How have you been? You look like you have been doing well… Where's your Brother? How is he?" Dive's Mother started to ask as she beckoned them inside.  
"Here call me when you're done we need to talk." Lance said handing Duchess a card.  
"Ok…" Duchess said taking the card and fallowing Dive inside.  
"I'm good Mom. Wing's still in the other demotion but he's good, No I can't stay long we have to head back to help Wing fight Dragaunus…. Wing's the team's leader so it may be a bit till he can visit." Dive tried to explain.  
"Could I borrow your computer?" Duchess asked and Dive's Mom nodded and pointes to a computer in the corner. It did not take long till Duchess fingers where flying over the key board and a small portal opens and she reaches in and grabs a laptop before it closed. "Love your connection but the computer is a little full." Duchess said more to herself then anyone, Dive was busy answering his mother's 20 questions. Duchess unplugged the internet and put it into her laptop and started to type again.  
"What you got there Duch?" Dive asked finally braking lose from Mother as someone came to the door.  
"Well first I have to get into Puckworld's Main Computer… Have to admit your dad's program is purity good I've had 10 doors close on me already." Duchess said smiling.  
"Honey look its Nosedive." Dive's mom said coming in with a white male duck.  
"Dive?" The man said, he looked like an older Wing.

"Dad?" Dive said then embraced the man.  
"Man you don't look anything like your parents they look like Wing… Koosss ahhh no you don't heheheheh…." Duchess smiles turning her attention back to the laptop.  
"Dive what is she doing." Dive's dad asked.  
"Who knows?" Dive shrugged.  
"Ahh Dive tell him… I'm just trying to set up a communication relay between here and Deca, and Drake One…" Duchess said not taking her eyes off the screen.  
"Deca? Drake One" Dive's dad said confused.  
"There Computers on Earth… Where Wing is…. Drake one is Tanya Vanderflock's creation and well Deca belongs to Duchess along with Destiny that she's on now…." Dive explained.  
"How can she do that?" Dive's dad asked.  
"You don't want to know." Duchess said before Dive could answer.  
"Why not?" Dives Mom said.  
"Because it would hurt his pride." Duchess said.  
"So your thou?" Dive asked.  
"Been thou two minutes a go…." Duchess said with a smile.  
Meanwhile on Earth  
"I'll stay up for them you can go to bed." Duke said.  
"Mind if I join you?" Siege asked.  
"Nope." Duke said as everyone went to bed including Wing. It was an hour after the two left that Drake one flashed.  
"What's up Deca?" Siege asked.  
"In coming transition." Deca said sounding a little confused.  
"What is it from Dragaunus?" Duke asked.  
"No origins in Destiny?" Deca said.  
"Put it thou…" Duke said.  
"Hello?" Duke said.  
Puckworld  
"One sec Duke I'm trying to clean it up a little." Duchess said.  
"Oh My Drake DuCane you got thou?" Dive said.  
"Duah now back up so I can clean it up a little." Duchess said as Duke could see blurbs appear on his screen. Duchess could see Duke's out line and it slowly cleared.  
"You'll coming in clear now!" Duke said.  
"You too… I'm tying it into are home pages so like the fans family can leave e-mails for us and even video messages…." Duchess said as she typed.  
"Where are you?" Duke asked and duchess blushed.  
"Look out a Saurian!" Dives mom yelled but Deca kept it down.  
"She means Siege your ok Duke…and I'm on Puckworld… I couldn't get the connection from Earth… and I knew I had to come here to get it…. But I can't bring everyone with me…" Duchess said looking down a little.  
"We understand don't worry we won't tell anyone but you'll have to think of something." Siege said and Duke nodded in agreement.  
"Ok thanks." Duchess smiled.  
"So we can talk to Wing?" Dive's dad said.  
"Yep." Duchess smiled  
"Well if he wasn't asleep." Duke added. "Oh Duchess I'm sure Roxana has got the computer up…" Duke started.  
"I got you Duke if it's online I'll find it." Duchess smiled.  
"Look for Roxsy." Duke said.  
"The Hacker?" Dives dad asked.  
"The one and only…" Duke smiled.  
"Ok Duke we'll be back shortly just have your request plus some minor adjustments to make sure it doesn't get closed down…" Duchess said.  
"Ok we'll be weighting." Siege said and the window closed.  
"Why was there a Saurian living with you?" Dive's mom asked.  
"He's my guardian… He's been like a father to me…." Duchess said as she typed.  
"Duchess was in Dragaunus's ship and was helping out the resistance." Dive said.  
"Oh she's on…" Duchess grinned.  
"Who Roxsy?" Dives dad asked.  
"Yep…no you don't Roxsy….let see now… yes cameras…." Duchess said as she typed.  
"What is she doing?" Dive's dad asked.  
"My guess is she found Roxsy back tracked her computer and before she could turn it off to close the connection she was in the Brotherhood of the Blades computer…." Dive said.  
"How?" Dive's dad said in shock. Duchess has a small window of someone running in the corner of her screen.  
"Dive call Duke on the communicator tell him I have the connation and its final but I need something to tell Roxsy not to disable it…" Duchess said as she watched the woman get closer and others join her.  
"Sure." Dive said as he pulled out his cell and called Duke. "Duke… Duch need something to keep Roxsy and the other hackers from disbanding the link." Dive told him and lessoned for a sec. "Duke says 242263542." Dive repeated.  
"Really…" Duchess scuffed.  
"He says to try it none numerical." Dive relayed.  
"Ok…" Duchess said and typed. 'Duke told me to… oh and bhbandkhb… It's a connection to him in the other demotion he is in…. I think it's more so he and Black Bird can talk.' The woman looks at the screen then at the camera.  
"Hello?" A female voice came over the computer.  
"Hi sorry about the mix up… I just connected Puckworld to Earth, where Duke is, and he asked me to hook you up too… and since you where on it helped a little." Duchess smiled as her picture came onto the screen.  
"Really?" Roxie said.  
"Yes so now you just go to and you can leave a message or if they are on you can talk to him….and that should work for you too…" Duchess said turning to Dive's family who nodded. "oh and don't worry I've secured it so no one can get into it… well unless they are as good as ." Duchess said with a wink.  
"Are you sure? And how can you guaranty that she won't?" Roxsy asked.  
"Because she gives her word and Duke will back her." Duchess said with a wink.  
"Ok…" Roxsy said.  
"Well I'll let you go I got a few things to work on before I can leave it on its own." Duchess said and Roxsy nodded and closed the window. "Mr. Flashblade when you go into work you will see an addition to your program from Tanya Vanderflock don't touch it. Thu I doughty you would be able to get in it but I'm telling you not to touch it." Duchess said.  
"Ok…" Dive's dad said with a confused look on his face.  
"Ok Dive we better get back…" Duchess said.  
"Love you mom…Dad…" Dive said as Duchess casted. The portal opened and they jumped in and where gone. It opened on the ice so Deca could hide it and they walked down after it closed.  
"Oh forgot…" Duchess said grabbing her phone and called lance.  
"Hello?" Lance answered.  
"Sorry I forgot to call before we left but I'm home now." Duchess said as they went down the elevator. "Oh go to Mighty Ducks all one word dot org and you can get a hold of us… or leave a message if we aren't on. Here talks to your brother." Duchess said handing Duke the Phone.  
"What?" Duke and Lance said at Duchess.  
"Duke?" Lance asked not sure if he'd say anything.  
"Hay Bro!" Duke said then disappeared with the phone into his room.  
"I'm amazed that you'll even talking to me?" Lance said.  
"Hay I had to be nice… Deca don't lessen in!" Duke glared at a camera.  
"Hun?" Lance said.  
"Oh Duchess's laptops are AI's and one's mom and one Destine." Duke said.  
"How?" Lance said.  
"Saurian Technology… Siege made Deca for Destiny when Mom Died and then when Des died giving birth he made Destiny for Duch." Duke Explained.  
"Des was pregnant?" Lance said.  
"Yes you remember that weird girl-friend dad had after mom?" Duke asked.  
"Yeah she freaked me out." Lance said.  
"Well it wasn't a girl friend it was one of Dragaunus's hunch men… Dragaunus was doing recon…" Duke said.  
"But that was like two years before the attack…" Lance said shocked.  
"I know… She may look and act 17 but she's 7 Lance…." Duke said talking about Duchess.  
"How is that possible?" Lance said.  
"As it was explained to me Saurians grow faster when they are young till they reach full maturity then they slow way down…" Duke said.  
"So she'll grow till she looks 18 then just stop…" Lance said.  
"Yes till she is 18…but she has the brain equivalency of a 17 year old." Duke said.  
"Wow… Ok Duke you been hanging out with your scientist a little too much bro. I know what equivalency means but I didn't thing you did." Lance teased.  
"Hay I graduated high school thank you. And I'm quite smart." Duke replied.  
"I know Bro just missed joshing you." Lance laughed.  
"Duke?" Duchess knocked.  
"Come on in Duch." Duke said.  
"Thanks I'm tired and was wanting to go to bed but I didn't want to interrupt." Duchess said.  
"She sleeps with you?" Lance said with shock in his voice.  
"No problem it's your room too till Tonny gets some more room's set up." Duke told Duchess and watched her climb into bed. "And we share a room I had bunk beds put in after she came to live with us." Duke said.  
"Night Duke…Night Lance." Duchess said as she settled into her bed.  
"Night Duch and Lance says Night too." Duke said.  
"Well I guess I should let you go so she can sleep." Lance said.  
"Yah we got to get up at 5 for practice." Duke said.  
"So you'll be up at 4?" Lance joked.  
"Practice is a 6:30 we just fight for the bathroom." Duke said with a chuckle.  
"Night Bro." Lance laughed.  
"Night… It was nice hearing from yah." Duke said.  
"You too." Lance said before he hung up.


	12. Chapter 12 Secerets

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

The next morning went smoothly, both Duchess and Siege participated in practice witch seem to turn it into more of a small game then anything but they did get some practice in. After practice and everyone was showered Mallory took her turn at making breakfast.  
"You know Wild Wing you should really check your fan e-mails from the teams site!" Duchess said with a smile as she eat.  
"Fine I will after I eat." Wing replied not really looking forward to it.  
"So what's your plan for today?" Duke said looking at Dive and Duchess. They shrug not really planning to do much to day. Dive had figured that the big spells had probably wiped Duchess out along with the practice they just did.  
"OH MY DRAKE DUKANE!" Tonya said as she sat at Drake one starring at the screen.  
"What is it Tonya?" Wing said as he jumped up and ran over to see what was wrong.  
"I… I just got a notice form Puckworld Science Institute congregating me on my cross dimensional communication program…" Tonya said shocked.  
"Wow I didn't know you where working on something like that?" Wing said looking at the e-mail.  
"I was but it's only in the beginning stage and it would not have worked because someone on the other side would have to know what they were looking for in order to even open the link." Tonya said still confused. Right then Duchess's phone rings and she quickly answers it.  
"Hello?" Duchess said into the phone.  
"Hi Miss Duchess, This is Kris, Lance gave me this number so I could talk to Mallory… I hope it's ok?" A small voice came back over the line.  
"Sure, Mal it's for you…" Duchess said giving Mal the phone.  
"Hello?" Mal asked into the phone wondering who it could be.  
"Hi mommy" The small voice almost cried.  
"I'm going to take this in the other room…" Mal said trying to keep her composer as she got up and quickly headed out of the room.  
"Who was that?" Dive had to ask.  
"He said his name was Kris." Duchess shrugged.  
"Oh!" Duke said with an all knowing tone.  
"Well at less he asked for her first." Canard said with the sound of annoyance in his voice.  
"Hun? What's up?" Wing said.  
"Mal got a call from home that's all." Duke said, he knew it was not his place to tell Wing Mal had a kid.  
"How?" Tonya said.  
"Came in on Duch phone." Siege shrugged.  
"How did it?" Tonya looked at Duchess.  
"I finished your program…" Duchess said shyly.  
"WHAT… HOW?" Tonya yelled in astonishment.  
"Well you would have had a hard time intergrading it with Mr. Flashblade's program none the less the BHB's…" Duchess said.  
"Dad's program… there alive…" Wing said.  
"Alive and well Bro talked to them last night." Dive smiles and Wing looked at him speechless. "What bro someone had to test it and you where asleep." Dive lied but not completely they did test it but it was by calling Duke not his parents.  
"I'm going to check on Mal!" Duke said and everyone looked at him. "What I'd like to talk to KID before he has to go too." Duke added before walking out.  
~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
"Kristopher?" Mal said her voce chocking up on her as she heard the young voice.  
"Yes Mommy it me don't worry Uncle Brian has kept me safe and Uncle Lance has me stay with him so I can go to school. I start first grade when the new school opens here next week." Kris said knowing it would make her happy to know he was being taken care of and going to school.  
"I'm glad Kris… I miss you and I love you! You know that right?" Mal said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"I know mommy I love and miss you too. Don't cry I'm fine and Uncle Lance and Brian promised to take care of me as long as it takes for you to kick that big lizard head's butt." Kris said and Mal could not help but laugh, as Duke walked in.  
"So how's KID?" Duke asked seeing the tear marks down Mal's face.  
"Kris?" Mal said.  
"Yes Mommy?" Kris replied happily.  
"I'm going to let you talk to Duke now ok?" Mal said.  
"Ok Mommy I love you!" Kid said excitement in his voice.  
"I love you too honey." Mal said then handed Duke the phone.  
"No I didn't tell any of them and Canard look like he wasn't going to say anything either." Duke told Mal before turning to the phone as she went to was her face. "Hay KID how's it going?" Duke said happily.  
"Good good I start the first grade next week but Heavy Medal says that I am only a few seconds off betting your record in the maze." The boy beamed proudly into the phone.  
"Wow really, that's good even for someone twice your age." Duke said to his little protégée.  
"Yeah that's what Heavy Medal said too. I miss you Duke." Kris said a little sadly.  
"I miss you too KID, ohhh your mom sooo has a crush on are Cap." Duke said.  
"REALY! What's he like? Is he cool like you? Or is he a stuck up like Canard? What position dose he play? And most importantly dose he make mommy laugh?" Kris asked knowing Duke would tell him where his mother wouldn't even say she liked someone for she didn't want to get his hopes up.  
"Well yeah Wild Wing is purity cool but more like a mix between me and Canard… He's a Goalie and a real good one at that. His younger brother plays Forward Center and could show Brain a trick or two. You like his little brother the teens favorite past time, well up till a week ago, was to annoy your mother. And Yes Wing can make her laugh thou most the time she's laughing at him and Dive, his younger brother." Duke answered the boy's questions. Duke knew who the boy's father was it was a clear as day but since nether either the boy or his mother felt the need to inform him, he just went along with it. "Well here's your mother, I'll talk to you again soon." Duke said with a smile then handed Mal back the phone.  
"Ok bye Duke." Kris said as Duke passed the phone back to Mal.  
"Hay Hun!" Mal said getting back on.  
"Is it true mom you got a crush on your captain?" Kris had to ask.  
"Yes," Mal blushed, "but I don't think it's going to work so don't getting your hopes up."  
"Mom you always say that, but don't worry I just want to see you happy." The boy said.  
"Hay I'm the one that suppose to take care of you not the other way around." Mal chuckled.  
"I know, I know, well I better go I suppose to meat Teresa and Roxanna in a few minutes." Kris said realizing the time.  
"Ok Hun but you know I don't like you fallowing in Duke's footsteps." Mal warned.  
"Ok mom, love you, bye bye." Kris said.  
"Love you too, bye." Mal said chocking up a bit before she heard the click of him hanging up.  
"I'll take Duch back her phone." Duke said taking the phone and giving her a friendly hug before he left so she could collect herself.  
"Thanks…" Mal replied quietly as he left.  
Duke had gotten good at not showing emotion especially when it came to KID. 'I love and miss him too Mal, even if you don't think I would. We were young and stupid back then I admit that, but I do not regret being with you. What I regret is letting you go on that heist… then not being there for you afterwards. I know you never turn me in or any of the BHB but I was young and scared. I know that's no excuse but it's the truth.' Duke thought to himself for the millionth time as he walked back to the rec-room. "Here's your phone Duch." Duke said tossing her phone back to her as she sat on the couch.  
"Thank Uncle." Duchess said as she quickly put it away and when back to the video game she was playing with Nosedive.  
"Where's Mal? Is everything ok?" Wild Wing asked not being able to help the worry that was in his voice.  
"She's fine. She should be in any min." Duke replied and could not help but chuckle.  
"What you do this time?" Canard said.  
"Nothing! Why do you always blame me?" Duke replied shocked.  
"Because it always you?" Canard joked.  
"One time Canard One time…. And most the time now it's Nosedive's fault." Duke replied.  
"HAY!" Dive yelled from the sofa.  
"It's no one's fault!" Mal's voice interrupted as she walked in.  
"You ok?" Wing asked.  
"I'm fine Wing." Mal chuckled. 'Maybe I was wrong and there could be something… but then how would he react to Kris…' Mal could not help but think.  
"So how's Kris?" Canard asked.  
"Fine he said they got the schools back up and he's going to start first grade next week…" Mal said.  
"First grade how old is he?" Tonya asked.  
"Just turned 6 last week." Mal said blushing a little and trying to judge Wild Wings reaction.  
"Wow he spoke quite well for his age." Duchess said from her seat on the couch.  
"Yeah he's a smart kid, must take after his mother." Duke said witch shocked Canard and Mallory but also caused Mal to blush some more. Tanya, Wild Wing, Nosedive and even Duchess was confused by Mallory's reaction to what Duke said as Grin and Siege walked in from meditating.  
"Did we miss something?" Siege asked making everyone but Grin jump. No one had see them leave or herd them come back either.  
"Nothing much Siege, Duch just finished Tonya's program to talk with Puckworld." Dive said as if nothing else had happened. The rest of the morning was purity quiet with everyone just relaxing around the Pond. Wing talked to his parents for a bit, Gin was able to find out that his master Tai Quack Do was alive and well. Mal disappeared to the roof and eventually was joined by Duke.  
~~~ The roof about 1130~~~~  
"Hay you ok girl?" Duke said as he climbed up onto the roof of the Pond joining Mal.  
"I'm fine Duke just a little scared." Mal admitted.  
"Mal I know we've had are defenses and I lost your trust little less than seven years ago. But I have change; I'm sorry for what I did and said. I know you never do anything like turn me in. At less back then," Duke joked, "but I have matured, and I wanted to apologize and hope maybe you let me be a friend again." Duke smiled.  
"I forgave you shortly after we got to this planet Duke." Mallory chuckled.  
"Well that's good to know!" Duke said rolling his eye witch made Mal laugh. "And Mal, give him a chance too. I think no I know he cares for ya, and I'm sure he will love Kristopher too. Heck I think he fit in just fine in the L'Orange family." Duke chuckled and Mallory beak dropped, making him laugh. "What do I look that dense? I figured it out shortly after the invasion started and you brought him to the BHB for safe keeping. He has your eye, and intelligence but he looks like his father." Duke chuckled and Mal laughed.  
"I was planning to tell you eventually…" Mal said with a smile.  
"That or you would have to the next time he got in trouble and you got so use to being around me again you forget I'm there and yell his full legal name." Duke smiled and Mal draw drops again. "What my niece isn't the only one that can look up stuff." Duke chuckled. "I better go looks like I wasn't the only one that came to see how you where." Duke said getting up and Mal turned to see who he was talking about to see Wing climbing out the roof assess.  
"Hay." Wing said as Duke walked over and offered him a hand.  
"Careful Captain, and don't worry I was just heading in." Duke smiled and helped Wing get his footing before disappearing down into the Pond.  
"How you two get up here amazes me…" Wing said as he worked his way over to Mal and sat down. "You ok Mallory?" Wing asked.  
"I ok Wing…" Mal smiled witch seem to make Wing smile as well.  
"I'm glad you seem a little down after talking to…Kris." Wing said and Mal nodded. "To tell the truth I was worried Mal..." Wing said looking at her.  
"Sorry for worrying you Wing." Mal said looking out into the parking lot.  
"Don't be sorry Mal… I was worried because I care about you… I like you Mal…" He said witch got her attention and she looked at him right into his smiling, blushing face, "I like you a lot Mallory…." He said turning bright red and Mallory started to blush as well.  
"I'm glad Wing 'cause it's not secret that I like you a lot too…" She said as she looked away turning bright red as we. That when Wing reached over and took her beck in his hand and kissed her, a loving passionate kiss that she returned. When they finally broke for air Mal sighed.  
"Mal?" Wing voice quivers with fear that he done something wrong.  
"That was everything that I dreamed Wild Wing…" Mal said.  
"But?" Wing could hear it coming she was going to turn him away.  
"But there is something I want you to know before we go into any relationship other then friendship." Mal said witch made Wing raise an eyebrow.  
'Well at less she saying we can't be together' Wing could not help but think.  
"Wild Wing Kris is my son." Mal said her voice shook with fear, fear that he would leave and that she be alone again, and the fear that a relationship was out of the question when she had a six year old son.  
Then Wing smiled, "Is that all? You're not married are you?" He asked he didn't mind her having a kid but he would be hart broken if she was married.  
"No I'm not married Wild Wing. I had Kristopher when I was 17 and well I didn't tell his father… thou I've been told he's know for 3 years now…. His father and I are friends… nothing more." Mal tried to explain.  
"Well that good to know." Wing smiled and pulled her into a worm embrace. "I'll look forward to meeting them." He said warmly and Mal giggled witch made Wing raise an eyebrow again.  
"You know his father… and I would believe you are one of the few he would call a friend maybe even a brother…" Mal said with a chuckle witch just confused Wing more.


	13. Chapter 13 Who is Nosedive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks the animated series Disney dose, but Duchess is mine…

* * *

~~~while Mallory and Wild Wing where on the roof ~~~  
As Duke climbed down he was meat by Duchess. "Hey Duch what up?" He said as he saw her.  
"I was thinking, Mal said that he doesn't start school for a week… you think she would like to spend some time with him?" Duchess asked and Duke understood what she was getting at.  
"Yeah I think so and so would I. Kris's my boy thou his mother just found out I know and he doesn't know I know yet." Duke said making Duchess's beck drop.  
"Oh…" Duchess was finally able to get out.  
"Well cast away!" Duke chuckled and Duchess started casting. Soon a portal opened and Duke could see in to Puckworld.  
"Well let's go get my cousin." Duchess said as she grabbed Dukes hand and they walked thru the portal. Once on the other side it didn't take long before Duke had his bearings and they were off to the Brotherhood's hide out. "I would have made it closer but I had no clue where we were going." Duchess chuckled and Duke lead. Soon they were on the outskirts of town on the opposite side from where her and Nosedive had came last time. Duke walked towards some ruble and finally found what he was looking for.  
"After you!" Duke gestured down a tunnel that appeared and Duchess did not hastate on going in. Thou she did scream bloody murder when she slipped and was sliding down something into the darkness. Duke was not far behind her when she hit the bottom; he reached around her to a key pad and typed something in. She figured it was 242623542 and a door opened. This time she let him go first and fallowed him in.  
"OH MY DRAKE DUCANE IT DUKE" someone yelled and a crowed quickly in gulped Duke.  
"So that where he learn to deal with the fans." Duchess chuckled and looked around.  
"And who might you be?" A familiar female's voce said from behind Duchess as she walked around the room.  
"Hello Roxie…" Duchess said as she turned to see that it was indeed Roxie with one hand behind the back of her head. The look Roxie gave Duchess scared her a little but also seem to say How do you know me and Who are you at the same time.  
"Rocks Rocks!" Duke said as he finally broke free from the mob and headed towards Roxie and Duchess.  
"Duke what a surprise I thought you were in another dimension or something?" Roxie said not looking away from Duchess.  
"I was, and will be going back I'm not done kicking Dragaunus's tail yet but MY NIECE here has made it so I can visit." Duke said and Roxie's eyes got big when he said Niece.  
"Niece? Who's?" Roxie asked.  
"My sisters. But I'm not staying long this trip I'm here to pick KID up so he can spend some time with his mother before school starts." Duke said.  
"Ok he's probably on the KHB's level or in the maze. Uhh Duke are you sure she should…" Roxie said gesturing at Duchess.  
"She's ok Rocks she learning how to use a blade and she is family to four living members of this gang." Duke said and Roxie nodded not saying another word as Duke and Duchess headed to an elevator. Some 13 floors later they come out into a colorful floor and Duke ketches some child running in the hall. "Where's the Kiddyhood's leader?" Duke asked sternly and the child points in a direction. "Lead the way!" Duke orders and lets the child down and starts to fallow. "Stay close Duch." He says as he fallows the child.  
"Ok…" Duchess said sticking close to Duke as the make there way to a room that when they enter looks like a dining hall.  
"Thank you. You can go play." Duke said and the child ran off. Duke walked over to a teenager who was sitting in a big comfy chair.  
"DUKE!" The teen said jumping clear out of his chair, and they hugged.  
"Hay Shades, How's it hanging down here?" Duke said in a cheery tone like if he was talking to Dive.  
"We are good, Black's even got us in some heist." Shades said happy to see his ideal and leader.  
"Good I knew Leaving Black bird in charge was a good idea. So where's KID?" Duke asked but no sooner had he got the question out then a gray feathered child in a red hat jumped on his back. "Guess that answers that question." Duke said witch just made Duchess laugh.  
"Roxie said you came down here!" a new voice came from the door and everyone turned to see a gray mallard like Duke only without the dew.  
"Hay Black!" Shades said.  
"Hi Black Bird." The child on Duke back said with a wave and Duchess new it was Kris.  
"Hay Bro." Duke said as he shifted KID on his back making KID giggle.  
"Hay! Where you going to stop by before you headed back?" Black bird said.  
"Why I knew you find me!" Duke joked.  
"Uncle we need to get back the others will start to worry…" Duchess said lowly.  
"You mean Siege and Dive will worry." Duke said and Duchess nodded.  
"Siege? Like the evil, good for nothing Saurian Siege?" Shade said and Duchess was on him before anyone knew what was happening.  
"DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM AGAIN!" Duchess growled a vary unduck like growl. Duke reaches down and pulls her off the scared teen.  
"Duchess!" He said in a calm but vary commanding voce. She looks at him her eye silted and Kris breath caught in his throat and she see the fear in his eye.  
"Sorry." She said lowly looking down sadly.  
"Shades next time get information before you talk. Siege was one of my sources in Dragaunus's empire. Brian I think we need to get back. Have Rocks show you the team's web page and we can talk. I promise to explain everything." Duke said and Black Bird nodded as Duke lead Duchess out of the room KID still on his back piggy back.  
"Guess I should let you go too." KID said sadly.  
"Naw were going to your room so you can pack. You can spend the week with your mom before school starts." Duke smiled.  
"REALY!" KID said happily.  
"Yep." Duke said and Duchess nodded still looking down. KID hopped down and ran to his room there in the headquarters. By the time they got to KID's room he was closing up his back pack. "Ready?" Duke asked as KID ran over and was hopping up and down in front of Duke and Duchess.  
"I could open it here but I think outside would probably be better. And you should probably tell Uncle Brian that you are taking KID with us." Duchess said.  
"Your right Duch. Kris why don't you take Duchess outside." KID looked at Duke fear in his eyes. "Don't worry won't hurt you." Duke said and KID gulped and nodded. KID took Duchess's hand and lead her out.  
"I'm sorry Kris I did not mean to scare you… Siege is like a father to me… and I sort of lost it hearing what he said…" Duchess said still looking down as she followed him.  
"Ok." KID smiled already forgiving her. They weren't out there but a few minutes when Duke appeared. As soon as she saw Duke, Duchess cast her spell and Duke picked up KID and they all walked thou onto the Pond's ice. "Duke where is she?" Kris asked as soon as they where thou.  
"I think she still on the roof…" Duke said and the boy was off. "Kris she doesn't know you where coming it's a birthday surprise…" Duke yelled after him trying to stop the boy.  
"You know his father… and I would believe you are one of the few he would call a friend maybe even a brother…" Kris herd his mother say with a chuckle as he popped his head out of the roof assess. Kris took off his hat and with a few strokes of his hand insured he had the same dew as his father.  
"MOMMY!" He yelled throwing himself out of the roof assess flying right into Mallory knocking her slightly off balance making Wild Wing had to rap his arms around her to keep her from falling off the roof.  
"Kristopher! What in Drake Ducan's name are you doing here? How did you? What the hell where you thinking?" Mallory said all in one breathe.  
"You must be Wing." Kris smiled at Wild Wing. "And mommy Duke picked me up so I can spend the week before school starts with you. I couldn't wait till you came down to see you and wish you a happy birthday mommy." Kris said giving her big puppy dog eyes.  
"How?" Mal said in shock that she was holding her little boy again.  
"Duchess…" Wing said low and Mallory looked at him razing her eyebrow. "She brought Canard from Limbo she probably used all her strength and had Duke bring him here for you." Wing said and gave her a worm smile. "Man he looks like a little Duke…" He started to say at it hit him what she said earlier, as she nodded. "Dukes the father?" Wing asked.  
"Yeah but like I said we are only friends, Oh and Hun Duke knows by the way." She said and Kid got a huge grin on his face.  
"One last question." Wing said.  
"Yes?" Mal said looking up at him a little worried.  
"How in Drake Ducan's name did he get up here? I mean I had a hard time getting up here." Wing said and Mallory laughed.  
"You know lunch should be ready let's go down and get some." Mal said putting Kris down and the boy runs a head down the assess port. "And what can I say he is his father's son." She said as she passed Wing as he held the hatch for her. Wing looked down to see Kris already half way down and Mallory working her way down with grace and ease. He could also she Duke with a Passed out Duchess in his arms. He started down, he saw Mal get to the floor with Kris was on Duke's back Piggy back. Mal waited for him to finally touch the ground. They all head down into the underground base.  
"Duke what happened?" Nosedive said as he ran up to Duke. Duke let the young duck take Duchess.  
"She ok Dive she gust used to much magic. We went and picked Kris so he can spend the week with his mother. Sort of as a Birthday present to her." Duke said.  
"It's Mal's Birthday?" Tonya said and Mal nodded holding Wings hand  
"Well it looks like there nothing left to get you." Canard chuckled.  
"Who Bro you finally told Mal you like her way to go." Dive said and Duchess groaned, "Sorry…" Dive whispered and started to head out. "I'll just put her in her bed." Dive said as he walked out and Siege walked in eyebrow razed.  
"Saurian!" Kris said and ducked behind Duke.  
"Kris this is Siege." Duke said and the boy looked over Duke's shoulder.  
"It's ok Kris Siege is not like the Saurians that tried to hurt us." Mallory said.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kris said.  
"Duke what happened to Duchess?" Siege asked.  
"She opened two portals so I believed she over did it." Duke said.  
"Ahh I see." Siege said heading over to the kitchen. Lunch was simple and Kris ran around meeting all of his parents' new friends. Nosedive came back and that when the trouble started. It did not take long till Dive and Kris where in a full fledge food fight, of course Duke was not much help when he joined pouring some pudding he found in the fridge down Siege's shirt. Of course that brought the big Saurian in to the fight and as he thru some of the pudding he could fish out at Duke, Duke ducked and it hit Canard. Canard grabbed a tuna salad from the fridge and hit both Siege and Wing with one handful. Mallory and Tonya ran out of the room so not to be pulled into the fight as Siege thou something else that hit Grin.  
"Ok I had enough of this." Mal said.  
"How are you going to get them to stop?" Tonya asked.  
"Watch." Was all she said before stepping into the room, "Kristopher Ian Duke L'Orange, Nosedive Flashblade, Canard Thunderbeak, Check Hardwing, Siege, Duke Nukem L'Orange Jr., and Wild Wing Flashblade cut it out this instant!" Mallory yelled in a tone that only a mother could. Tonya entered behind her shocked. "Now you are going to clean this up then get your selves clean and I don't want to hear any lip." Mal ordered.  
"Yes Ma'am." They all said at the same time and quickly started to work. Duchess walked sleepily in and stood behind Tonya.  
"Mal why don't we go to the Mall whale the boys clean, just us girls." Duchess said making Mal and Tonya turn to see her.  
"Yeah lets!" Mal said and the three girls head out. The head to the Mal and they all end up in a beauty shop. Manicure, Pedicure, and the whole nine yards before coming back some four hours later. The kitchen was clean and Duke was working on dinner, Kris and Dive where playing video games in Dives room, Siege and Grin where meditating in there room whale Wild Wing and Canard where watching some movie in the rec-room.  
"Everything back to normal." Tonya chuckled and went to her lab. Mallory hopped over the back of the couch and joined Wing and Canard to watch then movie. Duchess went into the kitchen not really wanting to go into Dive's room and scare the child in side. So she sat on a stool and watched her uncle cook. Drake Ones alarm sounds making everyone wake up and suite up.

"Head to the Arrowwing, I can brief you all there." Deca's voce came over the alarm.

"Kristopher you stay here!" Mallory told her son as she saw him fallowing after Dive.

"Awww." Kris pouted.

"You heard your mother… besides it gives you time to get to know your grandmother." Duke said as he ran past Kris patting him on his head.

"Yah I'll watch the boy." Deca said with a like I have a chose voice.

"Thanks Deca!" Wild Wing called out as he ran for the Arrowwing. It did not take the team long to gather in the Arrowwing.

"There is teleporter activity in Death Valley at an old arms plant." Deca informed putting the location in the Arrowwing's GPS system.

"Thanks Deca." Dive said as he started launch procedures. When they arrived everything seems to be quiet.

"I don't like this" Mallory said worried.

"I know what you mean Mal" Wild Wing said.

"Over there…" Duchess pointed off in a direction.

"Hahaha to late wench the trap is already sprung!" Wrath hissed and a portal opens.

"SHIELD! ANCHOR! AHHH!" Duchess screamed throwing up a shield to protect every one and then anchored it down but was sucked into the portal herself. The portal closed right after she was sucked into it.

"Poo Wrath it didn't get them all."Chameleon pouted.

"At less we got rid of the caster." Wrath laughed.

"You ss holes!" Dive yells as power swells around him.

"Oh that's new…" Both Siege and Wrath said at the same time.

"Dive calm down we'll find a way to get her back." Tonya tried to calm Nosedive down.

"Time to get out of here." Wrath said as he teleported away Chameleon right behind him.

"Ahhh!" Nosedive growled as his eyes turned gold and another life flashed before his eyes.

A life of a silver haired human looking boy growing up next to his human looking mother, working next to her as they carried out assassinations to protect his father's land. Memories of training with his father mother and his older siblings, and memories of a mother's tears.

~~~memory~~~

"Mother I cannot…" The boy, now looking about 17, said.

"Hush this is for your own safety…" The mother cried, "You will only remember us when you find the one you wish to protect." She said to him.

"But mother I never want to forget you… I love you…I wish to protect you and this family" The boy said.

"And I you… do not worry I found you a nice family that will keep you safe…" She said before she started to cast. As she casted the 17 year old boy was turned into a baby and then into a duckling… but not just any duckling little Nosedive.

~~~end of Memory~~~

"Nosedive!" Wild Wing yelled looking at his brother who had been screaming for the past few minutes.

"Sorry to worry you bro," Nosedive said suddenly perfectly fine, 'Wing may not have been my blood brother but he was still family and like my blood family someone to protect but I now know what mother meant...' Dive thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" Canard asked for a stunned Wild Wing.

"Yah Canard I am thou now we need to figure out some way to help Duchess get back here…" Dive said as he added in his mind, 'Because it's hard for me to protect her if she is not here.'


End file.
